Terremoto
by Patri13
Summary: -Versión Lisbon- Un terremoto sacude Sacramento y se arma el caos. Además de que Lisbon tiene que jugar bien sus limitadas cartas para resolver un caso enzarzado, Jane ha desaparecido bajo los escombros. Mientras, los equipos de rescate siguen intentando encontrar supervivientes. ¿Estará Jane entre ellos o será su cadáver lo que encuentren?
1. Comienza la pesadilla

¡Hola de nuevo! Después de un largo periodo sin tener las ideas muy claras, anoche la inspiración me asaltó y surgió éste fic. Es un poco distinto a mis historias anteriores, ya me diréis qué tal. A parte, reviews y críticas los que queráis; éstas últimas, mientras sean constructivas, son también bien recibidas.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

**Cap. 1: Comienza la pesadilla.**

La lluvia cae tras la ventana. Estoy en mi despacho, sentada en mi silla y apoyada en el marco de la ventana, con una mano en la cabeza y ésta contra el cristal. Tengo la mirada perdida, viendo todo pero sin mirar nada. Está oscuro, casi no puedo distinguir los edificios lejanos, aunque las luces de colores iluminan toda la calle. Lleva un buen rato lloviendo y aún así los equipos de rescate siguen apartando escombros y buscando desaparecidos. Noto una mano en mi hombro, aunque no me asusto ni me sobresalto.

- Jefa -dijo el miembro más alto y robusto del equipo-. Cho y Van Pelt han vuelto.

Sé quien es, pero no me muevo. No miró. No hablo. Noto que Rigsby me sigue mirando, como si esperara una respuesta. Al ver que yo seguía igual de depresiva e inmersa en mis pensamientos, decidió proseguir.

- No... no le han encontrado.

Noté su nudo en la garganta. Reaccioné. Me despegué de la ventana y suspiré.

- Está bien, Rigsby. Gracias.

Rigsby asiente y se va, pero se detiene en la puerta.

- Jefa -me giro hacia él-. Le encontraremos.

Yo asiento no muy convencida. Veo cómo se va y se reune con Cho y Van Pelt, los cuales están empapados. Llevaban casi una hora fuera, buscando, preguntando a todos los responsables dónde podría estar. La última vez que le vi fué tras ese maldito terremoto, sobre las cuatro de la tarde. Estábamos tomando algo en la cafetería de la esquina. Ésta mañana había sido muy ajetreada, y puesto que después de comer la cosa se calmó, él me convenció para ir a tomar un poco el aire. Fuímos a la cafetería que hay al final de la calle. Estábamos en la terraza cuando ocurrió la desgracia; cuando la pesadilla de Sacramento comenzó.

Todo empezó a temblar bruscamente y la tierra se elevó. Vi como los edificios al final de la calle se derrumbaban como una torre de naipes. El suelo se partió en mil trozos bajo nuestros pies; pero tuvimos reflejos. Pudimos esquivar el gran surco que se creó en la terraza del local, donde cayeron dos personas. Caímos a pocos metros de allí. Jane preguntó por mi estado y yo por el suyo. Ambos estábamos bien. Sin embargo, escombros cayeron del edificio de enfrente. Yo no los vi caer, pues estaban justo encima de nosotros, pero él sí. Me empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, incluso me hizo daño. Fue entonces cuando el terremoto se detuvo, pero los destrozos ya estaban hechos. Caí al suelo, lejos de él, y me dí un buen golpe en el lateral de la frente, pero no quedé inconsciente. Levanté la cabeza un poco desorientada. Le vi desaparecer entre el humo provocado por los escombros y derrumbes ajenos. Justo entonces las enormes placas de hierro y hormigón desprendidas del edificio cayeron donde estaba él y otras personas aterrorizadas y desconcertadas. Grité su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, aunque fue inútil. El estruendo me aturdió por completo. Mi cabeza comenzó a retumbar mientras más escombros caían. Noté un segundo movimiento sísmico, casi igual de fuerte que el primero. Todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté ya era de noche. Seguía en la calle, pero ésta vez estaba en las instalaciones del CBI, en el aparcamiento. Había mucha otra gente como yo a mi alrededor e enfermeras atendiéndoles. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, así que deberían de haber pasado unas dos horas o menos. A mi lado estaba Van Pelt, mirando con preocupación al agente que estaba hablando con Cho. Me intenté incorporar, y fue entonces cuando Van Pelt me abrazó. Yo estaba tan desorientada que no reaccioné. Tan sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, y era saber cómo se encontraba Jane, dónde estaba, si estaba bien... o como mínimo saber si seguía vivo o no. En ese momento tan sólo había sitio para él en mi cabeza y corazón; en ese momento cualquier otra persona no tenía importancia para mí.

Cuando me recuperé un poco dejé que me atendieran las heridas. Eran todas leves a excepción del golpe en la cabeza, que tampoco fue gran cosa. Me calmé y analicé la situación. Me levanté del suelo ignorando por completo las recomendaciones de los médicos de no moverme y también la repetición de mi nombre por parte de Hightower. En ese momento no la consideraba como a mi superior. Llegué hasta la calle y aluciné con lo que vi. Aquello era un desastre. Estaba lleno de policías y bomberos por todas partes, heridos aquí y allá, médicos correteando arriba y abajo, humo y escombros por todas partes y la mitad de Sacramento sin luz. Estaban utilizando las instalaciones del CBI como hospital provisional, pues las carreteras estaban cortadas, o mejor dicho, destruídas. El edificio del CBI es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar provisionalmente a los heridos, y los desperfectos eran mínimos a comparación con otros edificios. No sabía cuando había durado el segundo terremoto, pero sin duda fue suficiente como para derribar una ciudad.

Deberían de ser ya las nueve de la noche cuando lograron mínimamente reestablecer el orden. Los heridos prioritarios ya habían sido atendidos, y habían logrado establecer una ruta hacia el hospital. Ya que estábamos allí, ayudamos en lo que pudimos. Hightower quiso dejarme en el banquillo, pero le dije que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que otra gente en peor estado que yo atendía a gente que necesitaba nuestra ayuda. Para mi sorpresa Hightower tan sólo sonrió. Ésta mujer no deja de sorprenderme. Asintió y se fue. Cada unidad estableció sus turnos y también qué equipos irían primero a inspeccionar la zona en busca de heridos enterrados o mal heridos. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover.

Cuando nos tocó a nosotros me dirigí sin esperar a nadie hacia la cafetería, mojándome bajo la fuerte lluvia. No esperé a que me dieran mi chubasquero, pues me iba a mojar igual. Tuve que escalar algunos trozos de asfalto levantados por el terremoto para poder llegar hasta el local, del cual tan sólo que daba la estructura, ya que la terraza y la mitad del techo habían sido derrumbados. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al pensar en toda la gente que había dentro del local aquella tarde. Intenté concentrarme en mi cometido. Bajé lentamente, agarrándome como pude para no resvalar, y llegué hasta lo que era la entrada al establecimiento. Comencé a decir su nombre, a llamarle, pero tan sólo se oía el monótono sonido de la lluvia y las sirenas de las ambulancias. Suspiré y me aparté el pelo de la cara. Odio que se me pegue la ropa al cuerpo, pero en ésta ocasión ya todo me daba igual. Comencé a dar voces, a gritar por si alguien me oía. Aunque no fuera quien quisiera yo, debía ayudar a quien me necesitara. Logré encontrar a un chico joven con una cantidad de sangre considerable en la cabeza y a una mujer con la pierna rota. Indiqué al chico por dónde tenía que ir para que le atendieran. Me quedé con la mujer. Yo también estaba débil, pero tenía que ayudarla. Así pues, hice de tripas corazón e intenté agarrarla lo mejor que pude para que su pierna no tocara el suelo. Pero ella era más alta que yo y no la podía doblar. Yo estaba exhausta, no podía más. Entonces aparecieron Rigsby y Cho, oportunos como siempre, quienes nos llevaron de vuelta al CBI. Allí la atendieron y Hightower me obligó a quedarme allí. No le pude discutir.

Rigsby se quedó de perrito guardián por orden de Hightower mientras que Cho y Van Pelt fueron a buscar a Jane por la zona que les indiqué. Subí a mi despacho y me senté en mi silla. Me quedé así un rato hasta que no pude reprimir más mi rabia y dolor. Derribé todo cuanto había a mi alcance y tiré todo lo que había en mi mesa al suelo. Después de dar un par de patadas al mueble me calmé y me senté de nuevo. Me giré hacia la ventana y me quedé en la posición inicial.

No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Estoy muy preocupada por él. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me dice que no está muerto, y conociéndole es capaz de haberse teletransportado con uno de sus estúpidos trucos. Por una vez en mucho tiempo dese que todo esto fuera un truco, una broma pesada suya... cualquier otra cosa menos la cruda realidad. Puede que encuentren su cadáver, destrozado, desgarrado o en buen estado, o puede que no le encuentren jamás. Pase lo que pase, tengo que estar preparada para lo peor. Pero la pregunta es, ¿realmente se puede estarlo?


	2. Llega la prensa

Antes de nada disculparme por las incoherencias en el cap anterior, prometo fijarme más a partir de ahora ù.ú'

Pido disculpas por la tardanza. Ya sabéis (quienes hayan leído alguna de mis historias anteriores) que no suelo tardar tanto en actualizar, pero durante estas dos semanas he estado muy liada y también mi abuelo ha decidido darnos un susto de muerte en estos últimos días. Pero tranquilos/as, que ahora todos estamos bien. Espero no volver a tardar tanto y mucho menos por éste tipo de contratiempos.

Espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews, se agradecen :D

PD: especial agradecimiento a InTheSnow, que sin darse cuenta me ha ayudado un poquito a volver a escribir.

* * *

**Cap 2: Llega la prensa.**

Son las diez de la noche y no se sabe nada de Jane. Yo sigo en mi despacho, aburrida y preocupada a la vez. No hay nadie en esta planta; no se oye nada, tan sólo las gotas que golpean contra el cristal. Cada vez que las miro me recuerda a la misma furia con la que se había desencadenado el terremoto hacía seis horas. Comencé a dar vueltas por mi despacho como un lobo enjaulado. Tanto silencio y ruido a la vez acabarán por volverme loca. Me siento de mala gana en mi silla, apoyo los brazos y me pongo una mano en el mentón, intentando encontrar la manera de despejar mi mente. Intento recordar un ejercicio de relajación que me enseñó Jane... ¡otra vez su nombre! Así no hay quien se relaje. Por suerte veo que Cho se dirige hacia mi despacho. Antes de que entre yo ya le estoy esperando en la puerta.

- ¿Le habéis encontrado? -fue lo único que me limité a decir.

- No, todavía no -cojo aire, manteniendo el control-. Ya sé que no es el mejor momento, pero vengo a decirte algo que deberías saber y no te va a gustar.

A saber qué habría pasado ahora. Me llevó por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, donde estaban Rigsby y Van Pelt y otras tres personas más. El susto que me llevé desembocó en histeria. Periodistas. No me lo podía creer. Dió la casualidad de que estaban haciendo un reportaje sobre el trabajo artesanal en un taller cerca de aquí, y ahora se dedicaban a reportar el terremoto en primera persona. Estuve a punto de coger su cámara y lanzarla por la ventana, pero me controlé, como hago siempre en estos casos.

- Jefa -me dice Van Pelt un poco incómoda alejándose de ellos, pues sabía que éste era el peor de los momentos para esto-. Esta gente van a grabar todos los movimientos de los equipos de rescate.

- Hightower los ha autorizado -explicó Cho al ver que yo iba a preguntar eso mismo.

- Qué bien -digo con cierto sarcasmo. Pongo las manos en la cintura y suspiro-. Al menos no estarán husmeando por aquí.

- La otra parte es que también van a grabar a los agentes involucrados del CBI -dijo Rigsby-, en especial nosotros.

- Por órden de Hightower -puntualiza Van Pelt.

Abro la boca y cierro los ojos. Estoy tan alucinada y frustrada que no logro que las palabras salgan de mi boca sin ponerme histérica de nuevo, lo que Cho interpretó como 'sorpresa'.

- Te dije que no te iba a gustar -advirtió el asiático de brazos cruzados.

Le fulmino con la mirada de reojo. Dejo caer los brazos mientras tomo aire para no echarles cuatro gritos, pues no se los merecen, y echar a esos entrometidos periodistas de una patada en el culo. Los cuatro nos acercamos a ellos, quienes al parecer están muy interesados en nosotros, y no es para menos. Somos su exclusiva.

- Agente Lisbon -saludó el hombre que aparentaba más edad-. Soy Marvin, el director del reportaje. Él es Frank, el cámara, y ella Sarah, la reportera -abro la boca para hablar, pero al parecer él no se da cuenta y no me deja decir nada-. Le prometemos que no molestaremos -intento hablar de nuevo pero me como las palabras otra vez-. Será como si no estuviéramos -de nuevo abro la boca, de nuevo cierro la boca; esta vez algo molesta-. Tenemos autorización para hacer entrevistas, pero le prometo que no iremos abasallando a la gente.

- Señor Marvin -logro decir ya casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Llámeme Marvin, sólo Marvin.

- Marvin -me controlo-. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, y la más importante es la siguiente -obtengo toda su atención-. Cuando vaya a hablarle, usted se calla.

Noto como sus subordinados se ríen por dentro, igual que Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt, y podría decirse que hago lo mismo que ellos. En el fondo, aunque me cabree mucho tener a la prensa husmeando por aquí, disfruto mandándoles y haciéndoles pequeñas bromas que tan sólo los policías entienden, o que sólo a ellos les hace gracia. Si Jane estuviera aquí ya le habría hecho un escáner de personalidad, cantado las cuarenta por su actitud y dejado lo peor posible; verbalmente, claro. Ya estamos otra vez hablando de ese cretino encantador de ojos azules, todavía desaparecido. ¡No, tengo que concentrarme! Y aún más ahora que están estos entrometidos de por medio. Veo que Marvin va a hablar de nuevo, así que le callo antes de que abra la boca con la mano.

- No me interrumpa -él asiente. Si Hightower les ha dado permiso tendré que aflojar las cosas... qué remedio-. Tenéis permiso para grabar por las instalaciones del CBI, pero no en las zonas restringidas -la cara de ilusión de Marvin se fue al traste-. Tan sólo podréis hacer entrevistas a los agentes que estén libres y a los heridos que no estén graves. Como mucho podéis salir hasta la puerta para grabar algunas imágenes de la calle y de los edificios, nada más.

Noto que no está muy convencido. No hace falta ser un genio para verlo, pero tanto tiempo al lado de Jane parece dar sus frutos. Está tenso e indeciso, pero veo que al final una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias -me agarró las manos con las suyas con fuerza-. Prometo que obedeceremos.

Con un poco de maña consigo que me suelte. Me dirijo hacia mi equipo para dar las órdenes pertinentes, y no puedo evitar oír la voz de la reportera dando la introducción. Intento ignorarles para poder concentrarme. Lo necesito, ahora más que nunca. Son muchos los factores que dependen de nosotros, y yo, que estoy al mando de la unidad de cabecera, tengo que estar a la altura. Siempre lo he estado y no voy a fallar ahora. Les miro a los ojos, y sólo comenzar a hablar, noto a alguien detrás de mí. Miro de reojo y me encuentro de frente con la cámara.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Veo cómo Marvin me dice que siga con gestos. Con fastidio resoplo y me centro en mi equipo, pues en estos momentos es lo único que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra; ellos y toda la gente herida, atrapada y desaparecida, todos los bomberos y equipos de rescate que están por las calles de Sacramento.

- Bien, escuchad -me pongo serena-. Ahora lo prioritario es encontrar y evacuar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Cho, vé con los de rescate y divídelos en un radio de cincuenta metros. Que aseguren la zona. Id incrementando el radio a medida que vayáis avanzando.

- A la órden.

Se puso en marcha.

- Rigsby, tú con los bomberos. Hay numerosos incendios en la zona, pequeños, pero que podrían agrandarse si se dejan en un plano secundario. Lo último que necesitamos es que después del terremoto la ciudad se queme. Sigue el mismo protocolo que Cho.

- De acuerdo -y se va tras él.

- Van Pelt, sintoniza con la policía. Ves a la planta de abajo, a la sala de ordenadores, a la sala de control, donde quieras, pero consigue refuerzos de las localidades vecinas.

- Hay algunas ciudades afectadas también por el terremoto, aunque mucho más leve. Estarán ocupados atendiéndolas, así que dudo que pueda lograr a toda una agencia para Sacramento.

Medito unos instantes antes de contestar-. Consigue todo cuanto puedas, lo vamos a necesitar.

- Entendido -y se va corriendo hacia abajo.

Me paso la mano por la frente. No estoy dudada, pero la cabeza comienza a dolerme. Sin querer me rozo la herida y aparto la mano de repente. Aún me duele, y bastante. Me giro y justo me encuentro con Marvin y Frank. Veo que la luz piloto de la cámara está encendida, lo cual indica que está grabando.

- Aquí tenemos a la agente senior Teresa Lisbon, del CBI. Como han podido ver es la coordinadora, la jefa de todo esto. Díganos, agente Lisbon, ¿cuál es la situación actual?

Lo miro y arqueo las cejas. "¿Es que no es evidente, pedazo de inútil?" pregunto en mis pensamientos. Le miro para responder, aunque me detengo al ver que me hace señas para que mire a la cámara. Lo hago, aunque no muy convencida. No tengo intención de quedar brillante ante la cámara, pues la situación es de todo menos bonita.

- Ha habido un terremoto en Sacramento, California. No sabemos de qué grado, aunque por los destrozos puedo asegurar que ha sido uno de los fuertes -intento adaptar mi lenguaje-. Toda la ciudad está casi sin luz, las carreteras principales destruidas y las ambulancias tienen que dar un rodeo de cuarenta minutos para llegar hasta aquí.

- Podría decirse que todo ha quedado patas arriba -comentó Marvin.

- Sí -dijo algo apenada-. Hay numerosos civiles heridos. A la mayoría les estamos atendiendo aquí, en las instalaciones del CBI que utilizamos como hospital sanitario provisional, pero también hay bastantes desaparecidos.

Doy la espalda a la cámara por un momento para llamar al ascensor, aunque también para tragarme la palabra que acababa de decir y que llevaba atormetándome desde hacía horas, 'desaparecidos'. Me iba a girar cuando percibo a la cámara cambiando de ángulo. Me ahorra la faena. Miro a través de la rejilla, pero no veo el ascensor. Le doy de nuevo al botón. Oigo como la reportera está explicando el por qué de usar el CBI como hospital provisional. Le doy al botón de nuevo ya impaciente. Ahora dice algo sobre sus dimensiones o no sé qué, tampoco la estoy escuchando atentamente. Sin embargo, un ruido extraño hace saltar mi sexto sentido. Me asomo por la rejilla. Ahora sí que veo el ascensor.

- Acabamos de escuchar un ruido pero no sabemos de dónde procede -dice Sarah con el micro entre las manos-. Agente Lisbon, ¿tiene idea de lo que ha podido ser? -pregunta con un tono algo preocupado.

Me asomo de nuevo. El ruido vuelve a aparecer y veo chispas en los bordes del ascensor.

- Los frenos están fallando.

Y justo por hablar el ascensor se suelta del todo. Me aparto de un salto, haciendo retirar bruscamente a los periodistas. El cámara, aún grabando, me imita, igual que la reportera. Sin embargo, Marvin se cae de espalda, aunque no se ha hecho daño. Más bien ha sido el susto. Un estruendo se apodera del edificio. Todo se llena de humo y polvo en las dos primeras plantas, justo donde había ido Van Pelt. No espero a darles explicaciones. Empiezo a bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, rezando para que Van Pelt esté bien, pues el tiempo me ha demostrado que si hay algo que tiene que salir mal, así será. Oigo a Sarah hablando tras de mí, el cámara todavía grabando e intentando no caerse por las escaleras, y Marvin... bueno, supongo que estará en la cola. No voy a detenerme para averiguarlo. Después de bajar dos plantas llego al primer piso, donde casi me como a Van Pelt. Freno en el acto y ella se gira de repente,

- Jefa -se sobresalta la chica-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El ascensor se ha caído -explico-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, nadie ha resultado herido.

Aún suerte. El problema ahora es que el acceso a la escalera principal ha quedado bloqueado. ¡Será posible! Ahora me toca a mí llamar a Rigsby para que se acerque con un par de bomberos para que podamos salir.

- Esto es de locos -digo sacando mi teléfono móvil-. Éstas cosas tan sólo me pueden pasar a mí.


	3. Revelación

**Cap. 3: Revelación**

Los bomberos no tardaron en llegar. Con un par de hachazos y una grúa despejaron la entrada. Van Pelt y yo salimos al exterior, donde al parecer había dejado de llover. Tan sólo salir Rigsby se abalanzó sobre Van Pelt y le cogió suavemente la cara.

- ¿Estás bien?

Veo como ella asiente y se abrazan mínimamente a causa de las estrictas reglas de la brigada, aunque sobre todo de Hightower. Por un momento me he imaginado esa misma imagen, pero cambiando los papeles con Jane y yo. Me gustaría tanto poder abrazarle en estos momentos... Pero salgo de mi imaginación y pensamientos cuando Marvin se planta a mi lado y se adecenta un poco la ropa, como si esperara algo de mí. Una fugaz mueca de fastidio se refleja en mi cara, aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello. Tan sólo para picarle le ignoro y voy a por Cho, quien no está muy lejos de nosotros hablando con el jefe de patrulla.

- Cho, ¿se sabe algo?

- Todavía nada -da una última órden al hombre y éste se va. Nos quedamos solos junto al coche patrulla. Veo que va a decirme algo, pero mira por encima de mi hombro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- ¿Estarán así todo el rato?

Esa pregunta me pilla por sorpresa-. ¿A qué te...? -me giro y veo que el cámara nos está grabando a lo lejos y a Sarah mover los labios-. Eso parece -digo con un tono de resignación.

Cho se apoya de espaldas en el coche y cruza los brazos. Yo le imito, pero con las manos en los bolsillos y las piernas cruzadas. Mira a ambos lados, como si buscara la manera de hablar, de explicarse, de confortarme.

- Lisbon, deja que te diga una cosa -le miro con las cejas arqueadas, pues él casi nunca me llama por el apellido, y mucho menos por el nombre. Asiento serena y le escucho con suma atención-. Pero no de agente a agente, ni de subordinado a superior, sinó de persona a persona -me mira a los ojos, algo que me deja completametne sorprendida-. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Es Jane; se las sabe arreglar bien. Es capaz de encontrar comida y agua suficiente como para mínimo una semana, y en ese tiempo seguro que le hemos encontrado -estoy tan sorprendida que lucho por no abrir la boca. Veo que vuelve a su postura inicial de distancia y gira la cabeza-. Y tratándose de él es capaz de aparecer en cualquier momento con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Esa frase crea una sonrisa en mis labios. Jamás hubiera imaginado un Cho tan tierno y sincero, y mucho menos que se abriría conmigo en una situación como ésta, en la que se tiene que estar centrado y que, al cometer el más mínimo error, éste repercute radicalmente en mucha gente. Sonrío y le agradezco el gesto con un abrazo. No es un abrazo próximo, más bien uno amistoso, guardando las distancias. Después de todo, sigo siendo su jefa.

Pero entonces un aviso nos sobresalta. El oficial nos grita desde la puerta.

- ¡Han encontrado a alguien entre los escombros!

Mi corazón se acelera. Todos nos ponemos en marcha, incluídos los periodistas. Nos dirigimos a la entrada, corriendo, casi volando. O al menos yo, pues tengo la esperanza de que sea esa persona, ese hombre de pelo rubio que me pone de los nervios de buena mañana después de arrancarme una sonrisa. Me detengo en la puerta con una sonrisa de felicidad, impaciente por averiguar de quien se trata. ¡Rayos! Parezco una niña esperando su regalo de navidad. Rigsby y Van Pelt aparecen también a mi lado con la misma cara que yo.

- ¿Es Jane? -pregunta Van Pelt.

- ¿Dónde está? -dice impaciente Rigsby.

- No se sabe si es él -digo finjiendo tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estoy rezando a todos los dioses para que lo sea.

Los periodistas se amontonan en la puerta sin dejar de grabar un sólo instante. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando veo que es una mujer a la que tapan con una manta y le proporcionan oxígeno. Me alegro, claro que me alegro. Hemos salvado una vida más... pero no la que yo quería en particular.

Vuelvo dentro. Los médicos se encargarán de ella. Rigsby y Van Pelt me imitan. Llego hasta la entrada y me siento en el escalón. Apoyo los codos en mis rodillas y me aguanto la cabeza con los brazos. El corazón todavía me palpita rápido, aunque poco a poco se transforma en un leve dolor de cabeza. Me quedo así por unos instantes, eliminando el ruido de mi alrededor. Esta situación es tan extraña... jamás hubiera imaginado que podría pasar algo así aquí, en Sacramento.

Una mano en mi hombro me sorprende. Me giro y veo que esta me da una bolsa con hielo.

- Póntelo en la cabeza, te aliviará el dolor.

Tras coger la bolsa y apartarla me doy cuenta de que es Hightower.

- Gracias -digo mientras me pongo la bolsa en el lado contrario al de la herida.

Alza la vista y se pone las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina-. Vaya circo tenemos montado, eh? -me comenta observando a nuestro alrededor.

- Sí -respondo un poco decaída.

Me mira y me sonríe-. No se sabe nada todavía, ¿cierto?

Eso me sorprende. La miro extrañada, pero ella tan sólo ríe levemente. Se sienta a mi lado y apoya los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Mantiene la mirada al frente, sin cruzar su mirada con la mía.

- ¿Los periodistas te están dando problemas?

- No, por el momento. Pero no me gusta tenerlos merodeando por aquí, y menos en mi unidad.

- Lo sé, pero tienen permiso para grabar el suceso. Lo han autorizado los de arriba.

"Así que no fue Hightower" pienso inexpresivamente. Bajo la mirada al suelo algo decaída, de lo cual Hightower se da cuenta sin casi mirarme. Es casi como Jane, pero en mujer.

- Estás preocupada por él -eso llama mi atención y la miro-, lo comprendo. Pero reconozco nunca he entendido vuestra relación.

- Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional -le digo casi al instante, lo que me ha delatado por completo.

- ¿Estás segura? -me pregunta con picardía.

Se gira y me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa. En el trabajo jamás ha pasado nada, y fuera tampoco, oficialmente hablando, claro. Tan sólo ocurrió algo, si se le puede llamar así, hará unas dos semanas, en el aparcamiento. Era tarde, cerca de las once de la noche. Jane me había vuelto a engatusar para dejar lo que estaba haciendo para que comiera algo de lo que él me había traído. Ambos cenamos en mi despacho comida china. Terminé un par de formularios más y nos fuimos. Me acompañó hasta mi coche y no sé cómo fue la cosa que terminamos muy cerca uno del otro. Me acaricio la mejilla suavemente. Pero cuando íbamos a besarnos el guardia nocturno apareció. No nos pilló ni nada, pues nos separamos al instante. A partir de ahí cada uno se fue por su lado, aunque no sin antes de que él me diera un beso en la mejilla.

A esas horas el edificio estaba vacío, o eso creía yo, porque al parecer Hightower nos vió. En cuanto me lo ha dicho me he quedado helada. No sé qué escusa ponerle a esto, simplemente por el hecho de que no hay ninguna. Me resigno a aceptarlo. Después de todo tampoco pasó nada. Pero antes de que pueda explicarlo, Hightower me hace un gesto para que no hable. Vuelve a centrar la mirada al frente mientras que yo me limito a mirarla algo estupefacta.

- No hicisteis nada mal, así que no tengo por qué sancionarte -se levanta y me mira-. Conoces las reglas, Lisbon -vuelve a colocar las manos en los bolsillos-. Espero que le ecnontréis. Voy dentro. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Yo asiento. Pero antes de que se vaya la llamo. Se detiene y me mira. Iba a decirle algo acerca de Jane y yo, lo que no entiende de nuestra relación, pero me arrepiento en seguida y pienso un sustituto rápidamente.

- Gracias por el hielo.

Sonríe levemente, asiente y se va. Vuelvo a mirar al suelo y luego alzo la vista al vacío. Debo reconocer que cuando me ha dicho que nos vió el corazón por poco se me para. Pero tan sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. De lo que realmente tengo que preocuparme es de encontrar a Jane sano y salvo y también de mantener a esos periodistas a raya.


	4. Imprevistos

**Cap. 4: Imprevistos.**

Después de dos horas se han podido reestablecer algunas de las carreteras principales. Por suerte las ambulancias ya no tienen que dar ese rodeo de cuarenta minutos y los heridos grabes ya han sido trasladados. El CBI se va vaciando poco a poco, pero aún queda mucha gente a la que atender. Puesto que parece que la cosa se va calmando, he dado permiso a los periodistas para hacer algunas entrevistas. Qué remedio. Les acompaño a una sala de interrogatorios y les digo que pueden entrevistar a una persona de mi equipo. Y, puesto que Cho está de patrulla y Rigsby ayudando en un incendio del a zona, esa persona es Van Pelt. Antes de dejarla sola con esos tres, la detengo en la puerta y le dejo las cosas claras.

- Habla tan sólo acerca de la brigada y del terremoto. Evita los términos personales. Estaré tras el cristal, aunque ellos no lo saben. Intenta no mirarlo mucho -ella asiente-. Si te preguntan algo que no sea acerca de lo ocurrido o algo personal que no venga al caso o que te incomode hazme una señal.

- Entendido. ¿Qué señal hago?

- Pues no sé... garraspea un poco.

- De acuerdo.

Cierro la puerta y me voy. Van Pelt se sienta frente a Sarah, quien está ordenando las preguntas sobre la mesa. Frank está colocando la cámara en un trípode y toquetea los botones de esta. Al mismo tiempo, entro en la sala tras el cristal y me apoyo en la pared del fondo con las manos tras la espalda. Sarah de dispone a comenzar la entrevista, pero Marvin la detiene.

- Agente Van Pelt, levante un poco más la cara. Es usted una mujer hermosa, y quiero que se resalte bien en el vídeo. Relaje los hombros y repose su espalda -Van Pelt obedece un poco cortada-. Así está mejor. Adelante.

Frank empieza a grabar. La luz piloto está encendida y Sarah empieza a hablar. Después de una breve introducción llega la primera pregunta.

- Agente Van Pelt, ¿cuanto hace que es usted agente del CBI?

- Dos años.

- Y en éste tiempo supongo que habrá atrapado a muchos delincuentes, ¿cierto?

- Bueno, no sólo yo. Ha sido un trabajo en equipo; siempre lo es.

- Ya veo. ¿Y ha disparado alguna vez contra alguien?

Eso ya no me ha gustado, y por la cara de Van Pelt a ella tampoco. "Esas preguntas son demasiado directas, seguro que las ha hecho Marvin. Maldito aprovechado insensible..." maldigo entre dientes. Me da algo de miedo, pues Van Pelt es a veces demasiado sincera. Estoy a punto de irrumpir en la sala con alguna excusa, pero me abstengo y espero a ver su reacción.

- En el trabajo, o mejor dicho, en la vida de un policía, es casi imposible no disparar nunca contra alguien. Siempre llega alguna situación en la que eres tú o él, y el cuerpo reacciona por sí sólo.

- ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

- Siempre en defensa propia.

- Comprendo.

Me maravilla la forma en que se ha defendido Van Pelt. Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios. Después de todo, Van Pelt ha demostrado ser una agente con la cabeza clara y también se le ha pegado algo de picardía por parte de Jane. Cruzo los brazos sin perder la sonrisa de la cara. "A ver qué se les ocurre después de esto" pienso algo orgullosa, aunque al ver que dejan ese tema a parte quito ese posar de mi cabeza y vuelvo en mí. Ahora se centran en el terremoto.

- ¿Dónde se encontraba usted cuando comenzó todo?

- Estaba en la oficina, con mis compañeros de trabajo.

- ¿Trabajando en un caso?

- Así es -asiente serena.

Pero entonces un gran estruendo nos acapara. El edificio se sacude; parece un tercer terremoto. Por suerte no lo es. Termina casi al instante. "¿Y ahora qué?" pienso algo cabreada. Salgo corriendo de la sala, igual que Van Pelt. Marvin y Sarah nos imitan, aunque no con tanta agilidad. Frank tiene ligeros problemas para coger la cámara, pero logra seguirnos a tiempo. Los pocos cristales enteros que quedaban se rompen en pedazos. Van Pelt y yo nos asomamos a una de las ventanas. Una gran bola de humo negra se levanta desde la entrada, donde están los coches principales de rescate. Vemos a Rigsby y Cho correr hacia allí. Por lo menos sabemos que ellos dos están bien. Casi apareciendo de la nada, oigo la voz de Hightower a mi lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo que ha habido una explosión -dice Van Pelt casi al instante.

- Será mejor bajar a comprobar cómo están todos -propuse yo.

- Buena idea -apoyó Hightower.

Las tres nos separamos de la ventana al mismo tiempo. Notamos a los tres periodistas casi en la nuca mientras que Sarah dice unas palabras, reportando así lo que ha pasado. Salimos a toda prisa del edificio. Todos están en la entrada, alrededor del humo, extinguiendo lo que parece ser un coche chamuscado. Sin embargo, no hemos recorrido los primeros diez metros, los periodistas todavía no han ni salido del edificio, que una segunda bomba nos sorprende. Pero no tengo tiempo a reaccionar, pues ha explotado a pocos metros de nosotras.

Las tres salimos volando. Por suerte no estábamos encaradas hacia el segundo coche bomba, así que tan sólo un pitido insoportable nos invade el oído derecho. Me encuentro bocabajo. Levanto la cabeza y miro a ambos lados. Lo primero que veo son mis manos, cortadas y con tiras rojas de sangre. "Esto es de locos" pienso atónita y aturdida. A mi lado, un poco más adelante, me encuentro con Hightower. Logro incorporarme y ponerme a cuatro patas. Me acerco a ella, me pongo de rodillas y me apoyo en mis talones.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, jefa? -pregunto con una mano en la cintura.

- Sí .

Se apoya en uno de sus brazos, pero justo entonces cae al suelo con un gemido de dolor. La agarro y la siento.

- ¿Le duele el brazo?

- Creo que me lo he roto -dice cogiéndoselo con cuidado.

Alzo la vista y veo que dos oficiales de rescate, un médico y un policía se acercan corriendo hacia aquí. Mientras que llegan me dijo en Van Pelt. Ha sido la que más lejos ha acabado, quizás porque es la que estaba más cerca. Me duele el cuerpo entero y la cabeza, pero a parte de cortes y magulladuras, estoy bien. Me acerco a Van Pelt y me arrodillo a su lado. Está de lado, con los ojos cerrados. La llamo y le toco el hombro, pero ella no me responde. La giro con cuidado y me encuentro con un panorama rojizo. "Ésto no puede estar pasando" balbuceo con los ojos como platos. Un trozo de metralla se le ha incrustado en el abdómen.

Intento ser discreta para no alterar a nadie. Los oficiales de rescate se llevan a Hightower mientras que el médico se encarga de Van Pelt. Aunque por la cara que ha puesto no parece estar bien. Con la ayuda del policía me levanto, dolorida, del suelo. Es aquí donde me doy cuenta de que Rigsby y Cho me están mirando, esperando a que les diera mi aprovación, el visto bueno de que todas estamos bien. Pero no es así, sé que no es así. En otras circunstancias puede que hubiera mentido, pero no hoy, no ahora. Así pues, sacudo la cabeza lentamente mientras que la bajo un poco. Aprieto los ojos al oír su nombre, aprieto los dientes al oír el nombre de Van Pelt ahogado en la garganta de Rigsby. Ambos empiezan a correr hacia aquí.

- ¡Oh, Dios! -grita Rigsby-. ¡Grace!

Se arrodilla a su lado y le toma la mano, preocupado y angustiado. Aunque no estén saliendo juntos por culpa del reglamento, eso no cambia el amor mútuo que sienten uno por el otro. Cho se pone a mi lado, atónito.

- Hay mucha sangre -dice en un susurro.

No lo aguanto más. Me aparto y giro la cabeza. No quiero seguir viendo esto, no quiero verlo más. Quiero que esta pesadilla termine de una vez. Quiero que todo esto sea un estúpido sueño. Quiero despertar y olvidarlo todo. Desafortunadamente, esto no es un sueño ni una pesadilla; es el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Una vez más, otro IMPREVISTO se ha cruzado en mi camino. Me robaron las cuentas de hotmail, facebook y fanfiction, y llevo batallando casi una semana para recuperarlas. Ahora que ya está todo solucionado (o eso espero) a ver si frecuento más todo.

Se me ocurrió que le pasara algo a la pobre Van Pelt, que siempre la tengo marginada y quiero darle un poco más de dinamismo. Pero como que en mi mente siempre se crean situaciones límite, le ha tocado recibir a ella, pobre... xD

Gracias por los reviews. No tengo ni idea de cómo acabará la historia, iré escribiendo y a ver qué sale.


	5. Reestructuración

Perdón por tardar tanto otra vez. Parece que el destino se opone a que termine ésta historia. Entre la falta de inspiración e imprevistos realmente grandes, llevo ya no sé cuanto tiempo sin entrar a la página.

Gracias por los reviews, se agradecen mucho. Y gracias también por esperar, que sé que fastidia mucho que te corten una historia. ¡Perdón de nuevo!

Puede que sea algo flojo, me aplicaré más en el próximo. A ver si no tardo tanto y se solucionan de una maldita vez los problemas que hay de por medio.

Perdón una vez más y gracias por leer.

* * *

**Cap. 5: Reestructuración.**

Parece que Van Pelt se va a poner bien. No ha recuperado la consciencia, pues ha perdido mucha sangre, pero ya la han trasladado al hospital, y eso ya es un logro. Ésta noche va a ser eterna, la peor de la historia de Sacramento, y encima todo ha sido grabado por los periodistas, incluído lo que le ha pasado a Van Pelt. Cho les mantuvo a raya, pero aún así lograron captar algunas imágenes.

Por otra parte, ya han curado a Hightower. De la caída se ha fracturado el radio. Le han dicho de ir al hospital, pero ella se ha negado rotundamente, pues tanto ella como yo sabemos que esto me viene grande, así que ha decidido quedarse para controlar la situación y vigilarme a mí (eso no me lo ha dicho, claro, pero es evidente en su comportamiento), pero no para vigilarme profesionalmente. Eso es lo que más me sorprende, aunque después de nuestra conversación y observando la situación, ya tendría que estar curada de espantos.

Estoy apoyada de brazos cruzados en uno de los coches aparcados. No sé de quién es; tampoco me importa. Miro a mi alrededor de nuevo y observo, analizando, asimilando la situación. Pero como ya he dicho antes, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, esto me viene demasiado grande. Miro a los médicos y veo a toda esa gente, lo que me hace pensar en Jane. Maldito hombre... ¿por qué? Pero antes de seguir discutiéndome conmigo misma veo a Rigsby, lo que me hace recordar a Van Pelt. Puede que en la oficina no la trate como tal, pero podría decirse que es como mi hermana pequeña. Ya me dió un buen susto cuando le dispararon la otra vez. Suerte del chaleco antibalas. Jamás permitiría que les ocurriera nada a ninguno de mis agentes, de mis chicos. Y ahora me siento tan impotente ante todo lo que está pasando... El terremoto, Jane, las explosiones, Van Pelt...

- ¿Cómo pueden suceder tantas desgracias a la vez? -el pensamiento acaba saliendo por mi boca.

- Cuando algo tiene que salir mal puedes estar segura de que saldrá mal -dice Hightower poniéndose a mi lado, lo que me sobresalta levemente-. Es la ley de Murphy.

"Ésta mujer aparece siempre de la nada. ¿Es que tiene poderes o qué?" pienso mirándola de reojo. Suspiro dejando caer los brazos. Maldito Murphy... pero no le voy a culpar de esto, sería quitarme un peso demasiado grande de encima. Pongo las manos en los bolsillos y doy una ojeada rápida a todo el ajetreo de nuestro alrededor.

- Esto es una catástrofe -comento.

- Y que lo digas.

Me giro hacia ella-. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

"Era cortesía" atravesó mi mente éste fugaz pensamiento, el cual lo eliminé al instante. No iba a pelearme ahora con ella, eso sería ser demasiado masoquista, y no estoy de humor para aguantar otra de sus charlas. No, debo centrarme, debo ser fuerte, debo convertirme en la super Lisbon que todos esperan y llegar al fondo de éste asunto. Y como si me hubiera leído la mente, Hightower se coloca bien el pañuelo con el que su brazo se mantiene tieso sin mirarme.

- Los coches no explotaron por casualidad.

La miro. "Definitivamente, ésta mujer no es humana" pienso alucinada-. Así es -digo con naturalidad a pesar de mi asombro.

- Alguien habrá aprovechado todo el desastre para colarse y prepararlo todo.

- Sí, la qüestión es saber quién.

- Agente Lisbon -se endereza y se pone delante mío. Yo hago lo mismo-. Sé que con todo esto es difícil centrarse -"y que lo diga"-. Sois uno menos en el equipo, pero aún cuentas con los agentes Cho y Rigsby. No dudo de vuestra capacidad, y sé que sin tener a Van Pelt o Jane, vais a llegar a fondo de éste asunto -asiento con firmeza-. Poneos a trabajar. Quiero saber quién ha sido el hijo de puta que ha puesto esas dos bombas.

- A la orden -digo casi al instante.

Ella asiente y se marcha. Tiene razón. Basta de penas y lamentaciones, de arrepentimiento y de culpa. Si hay algo que podamos hacer lo haremos, y no hay nadie, nadie mejor que nosotros en el departamento a la hora de cerrar casos y pillar a los malos; y éste no va a ser una excepción.

Me aparto del coche casi de un salto. A la mierda las heridas y los moratones. Tengo cosas más importantes que eso. Paso andando rápido por delante de los periodistas, quienes me siguen con la mirada algo sorprendidos, quizás por la cara de mala leche que llevo. Llego hasta donde están Cho y Rigsby hablando, cerca de la entrada. Tan sólo oír mis pasos, ambos se callan y se giran hacia mí.

- Bien, chicos, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra. Hasta ahora la situación nos ha dominado, ahora seremos nosotros quienes lleven las riendas de la situación.

Veo que se miran algo animados, tal vez contentos al ver tal optimismo y seguridad por mi parte.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -pregunta Cho cruzando los brazos.

- Primero hay que averiguar quién ha puesto las bombas -contesto.

- Ya, ¿y de donde partimos? -dice el asiático con cierta ironía-. No tenemos nada con qué comparar.

- O tal vez sí -digo toda convencida-. Rigsby, tú eres el pirotécnico. Analiza lo que queda de los coches a ver si encuentras algo.

- De acuerdo.

Se aleja de nosotros a buen paso. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que los periodistas nos están grabando desde lo lejos. Suspiro. Qué se le va a hacer...

- ¿Y mientras nosotros qué hacemos?

- Pues la verdad, Cho, no podemos hacer mucho. Hightower ha dicho que nos centremos en lo ocurrido, pero todavía tenemos el caso Hodge de ésta mañana.

- Sugieres que sigamos con el caso -dedujo él.

- Es lo mejor. Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada.

- ¿Y Jane?¿Qué pasa con él?

"Maldita sea, ¿tenías que hacerme esa pregunta?" pienso algo frustrada-. Los equipos de rescate seguirán buscando. A parte de él, hay otras víctimas a las que buscar y atender -ésta última frase la digo con cierta amargura, pues yo soy la primera en preocuparme.

- Le pasamos a un segundo plano, ¿pues? -dice tan tranquilo, como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¡De eso nada!" me cabreo por dentro, pero tiene razón. Si ahora dijera yo eso sería una hipócrita, pues, tal y como he dicho, no podemos hacer nada respecto a eso. Agacho la cabeza. No quiero aceptarlo, pero es así. Ahora tengo que dejarle a parte, en un segundo plano como dice Cho, lo cual no me gusta nada, nada en absoluto; ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de 'olvidarle' durante las próximas horas. Por suerte Cho me saca de mis pensamientos comenzando a andar. Le sigo a su lado, igual que los periodistas detrás de nosotros.

- Pues si seguimos con el caso de ésta mañana habrá que hablar con el novio de Hodge.

- Así es -miro la hora en mi reloj de muñeca-. Son las dos de la madrugada. A éstas horas no podemos ir a casa de nadie, y mucho menos después de lo que ha pasado. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos a dormir.

- Está bien.

- Vé a buscar a Rigsby e id los dos a descansar. La sala de reuniones de la planta baja creo que está libre -él asiente-. Según Jane los sofás son bastante cómodos.

Veo cómo hace una pequeña mueca, escondiendo una sonrisa. Asiente una vez más y se va. Pongo los ojos en blanco y suspiro. "Imbécil" me digo a mí misma. Ya he vuelto a decir su nombre. Creo que también iré a la sala de reuniones a descansar. Mañana será un día muy duro y largo, aunque espero que no tanto cómo lo es ésta noche.


	6. Borrón y cuenta nueva

Después de ya no sé cuanto tiempo el ave fénix renace de sus cenizas xD. Ahora que la cosa se ha calmado subo el sexto capítulo y espero no tardar ni mucho menos como lo he hecho esta vez. Pido mil disculpas por tanta tardanza, pero debatirse entre la vida y la muerte no es un trabajo fácil ni rápido. No me gusta dejar fics inacabados, así que voy a seguirlos al menos hasta terminar esta historia.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradecen.

* * *

**Cap. 6: Borrón y cuenta nueva.**

Me costó dormirme. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que cada vez que cerraba los ojos era como volver a revivirlo todo de nuevo. No recuerdo qué hora era, quizás cerca de las tres y media, cuando conseguí dormirme. Ahora son las siete de la mañana, y con tan sólo tres horas de sueño me dirijo a la sala de reuniones del primer piso con una taza de café bien cargado. Me asomo a la puerta con cuidado. Marvin, Frank y Sarah duermen como troncos. "Perfecto" pienso para mis adentros. Bajo de nuevo las escaleras dando un sorbo del café y me encuentro con Cho.

- Buenos días -le digo esquivándolo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estás despierta? -pregunta serio siguiéndome.

- No sé, una media hora.

Entramos de nuevo en la sala de reuniones. Por su cara Rigsby se acaba de despertar.

- ¿Te dormiste después que yo? -dice Cho entrando también en la sala.

- Nadie se duerme después que tú -dice Rigsby dando un gran bostezo.

- Casi nadie -puntualizo mientras cojo mis cosas.

- ¿Tan sólo has dormido tres horas? -oigo la voz de Rigsby un poco ronca, aunque con un toque de sorpresa.

- Después de todo lo sucedido deberías descansar más -me dice Cho cogiendo sus cosas de encima la mesa.

Me detengo en el marco de la puerta con la pistola y la placa en la mano y me giro hacia ellos.

- Eh, chicos, no necesito ningún padre tras de mí, ¿entendido? Sé cuidar de mí misma.

- Eso no lo ponemos en duda -dice Rigsby-, tan sólo que después de lo ocurrido, de todo el ajetreo, de los golpes que has recibido...

- Tres horas no son suficientes -dice finalmente en asiático, mirándome directo a los ojos.

Les miro y después miro mi placa. La rozo con mi pulgar y reflexiono. En verdad les agradezco ésto, les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola una ya se acostumbra a aceptarlo y también a que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer. No voy a contestarles, lo hacen por mí, porque se preocupan. Así pues, decido pasar página.

- Los periodistas están dormidos. Es nuestra ocasión de abrir una investigación y camuflarla lo mejor posible -ambos asienten mientras se colocan bien la camisa, el cinturón, el arma...-. Hay que averiguar quién ha puesto las bombas.

- Ayer estuve revisando el coche, o lo que quedaba de él -explica Rigsby-. He encontrado los restos de un dispositivo de corto alcance carbonizado.

- ¿Corta distancia? -pienso en voz alta-. Qué raro.

- Eso significa que quién lo hiciera tendría que estar cerca -dice Cho.

- A menos de cincuenta metros -puntualiza Rigsby.

- Y encima lo hace delante de nuestras narices -me llevo la mano a la frente-. Está bien -suspiro-. ¿Puedes averiguar de dónde es?

- Puedo intentarlo. Ayer no tuve mucho tiempo.

- Pues hoy tienes todo el del mundo. A trabajar.

Asiente y sale del edificio. Cho se pone delante de mí y me mira a los ojos. No me gusta esa mirada, trae consecuencias de un gran ataque de sinceridad y ese no es mi estilo. Le miro también sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos levanta la vista de mis ojos.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- A ratos -digo como nada-. Vamos a centrarnos en el caso Hodge -y me alejo de él para evitar la tentación de hablar sin fin.

Ambos nos ponemos a andar y hacemos como si nada, para variar. Nos dirigimos al edificio, a coger el expediente del caso. Después de coger la ficha vamos a la sala de reuniones y nos sentamos en dos de las butacas. Cho abre el expediente para repasar y hacer un breve resumen.

- El nombre de la víctima es Dyana Hodge, 25 años. Vivía con su novio en una pequeña casa al sur de la ciudad. La mataron en su casa de un disparon en el corazón. Encontramos el cuerpo en la cama, pero ese no fue el sitio donde la mataron.

- Cierto -asiento levemente-. Según Jane -"otra vez su maldito nombre"- la mataron en el jardín, y encontramos grandes cantidades de sangre camufladas bajo fertilizante.

- Seguramente el asesino cogió el abono del cobertizo.

- Es posible. A la víctima le gustaban mucho las plantas -medité unos instantes-. ¿No encuentras extraño es que estuviera en el jardín a las nueve de la noche?

- Sí, un poco.

Reflexioné un momento, intentando pensar como lo haría Jane si estuviera aquí. Iría al sitio menos pensado. Por una vez voy a dejarme llevar por su intuición y no por la mía. Me levanto sin decir nada y salgo de la sala. Cho me mira extrañado, y no es para menos. Ahora sé cómo lo vive Jane cuando nos da de comer de su palma. Salgo fuera donde todavía reina el caos. Cho me sigue sin perder el paso. Rigsby se levantó para venir con nosotros, pero Cho le hizo una señal con el brazo, o eso me pareció, pues Rigsby volvió a agacharse después de mirarnos. Voy directa hacia la entrada principal y quito los conos para que pueda pasar mi coche. Ignoro a guardias de la entrada sin darles ningún tipo de explicación, a los periodistas que siguen con sus trapicheos a distancia y a los sanitarios que me dicen que no ande tan rápido por las múltiples heridas que tengo. No tengo tiempo para eso. Si Jane, perdón, si yo estoy en lo cierto, podría haber una pista en el cobertizo de Dyana Hodge.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, un cap demasiado corto para ser mío. De momento lo dejo aquí. Creo que iré poco a poco, pues no puedo estar demasiado tiempo frente al ordenador. Pero, y aunque sea a mano, prometo seguir pronto ;)


	7. Recomponiendo el rompecabezas

Muchas gracias por los reviews, se agradecen muchísimo :)

Aquí dejo el séptimo capítulo, también algo corto, pero se hace lo que se puede. ¡Merci de nuevo!

* * *

**Cap. 7: Recomponiendo el rompecabezas.**

Acabamos de llegar a casa de la víctima. Está vacía, obviamente, pues han acusado al novio de cometer el asesinato. La verdad es que podría ser una posibilidad, pero eso sería demasiado fácil. Además, mi sexto sentido me dice que no ha sido él. Cruzamos la calle y entramos en el jardín. Sin pensarlo dos veces voy hasta el cobertizo y abro la puerta casi de un golpe. Entro. Es un espacio muy pequeño. Una pala y un rastrillo a la derecha, un mueble y un cubo delante... aquí está. Doy un paso a la izquierda y me agacho. Cho se pone a mi lado.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Encontrar al asesino.

- Típica respuesta de Jane.

Da un suspiro y sale fuera. ¿Por qué todo me parece estar relacionado con ese cretino rubio de ojos azules? No hay momento en que no invada mi mente su carita de ángel, no necesito que nadie lo nombre. Aún así no digo nada. Cho es demasiado listo y no le voy a dar la oportunidad de que se imagine cosas que no son. Aparto la manta que hay delante de mis pies. Justo debajo hay abono, tres sacos para ser exactos.

- Cho, ¿recuerdas de qué tipo era el fertilizante?

El asiático vuelve a entrar en el cobertizo-. De memoria no, pero si lo viera creo que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Crees que podría ser éste?

Con un poco de fuerza levanto el saco y se lo paso a Cho, quien asiente al ver el logotipo. Me levanto con una sonrisa y salgo fuera.

- ¿Eso significa que el novio es el asesino? -me pregunta Cho todavía dentro del cobertizo.

- No, al contrario -me giro hacia él-. Lo desmiente totalmente.

- Pero... no comprendo.

- Mira las otras dos bolsas.

Cho entra y deja el saco en el suelo. Veo como quita la manta y estira uno de los otros dos sacos.

- Son de marcas diferentes.

- Así es. El saco que te he dado está precintado por un lado.

- Lo abrieron pero luego lo volvieron a cerrar -dice saliendo mientras se sacude las manos.

- Porque pensaba que le haría falta para tapar la sangre -amago una sonrisa-. El novio compartía la misma afición que la víctima. No creo que cometiera ese error ya que la tierra se seca con el paso de los días.

- Michael Feather es inocente.

Asiento orgullosa de nuestro descubrimiento, pues acabamos de salvar a un inocente de unos cuantos años de cárcel. Llamo a Rigsby para que lo comunique a los federales, quienes todavía retienen a Feather. Le explico lo que hemos logrado y me dispongo a colgar. Sin embargo, antes de separar el altavoz de mi oreja, Rigsby me llama la atención para que no lo haga.

- Tengo algo.

- ¿Tan pronto?

No le pregunté nada porque pensaba que no tenía aún no había podido sacar gran cosa, pero me acaba de alegrar el día. Pongo el manos libres para que Cho pueda oírle también.

- A ver cómo lo explico -carraspea un poco-. Donde se coloca la carga explosiva hay un pequeño compartimento donde va el chip que detona la bomba. Los cables lo rodean para que no pueda ser vista. Al estallar, puesto que era de poca intensidad, la base no ha quedado totalmente destruida.

- Rigsby -interrumpo-, ¿qué nos quieres decir con todo esto?

- Que dentro del compartimento el chip no se ha destruido.

- ¿Y? -dice Cho.

- Que puedo daros el fabricante en unos diez minutos.

Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido esto es música para mis oídos. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa relajada se refleje en mi rostro. Incluso Cho hace una pequeña mueca.

- Genial, Rigsby. Cho y yo vamos a la tienda donde se compró le fertilizante.

- De acuerdo. Luego te llamo.

Colgamos a la vez. Una mirada de complicidad entre Cho y yo hace que todavía me sienta mejor. Nos dirigimos a mi coche y nos ponemos en marcha. La tienda no está muy lejos de donde estamos. Por fín parece que las cosas empiezan a encajar.


	8. Sorpresas

**Cap. 8: Sorpresas.**

Aparco justo delante de la floristería. Salimos del coche y, tras poner el seguro a distancia, meto la llave y las manos en los bolsillos. Me paro en frente y observo. Pensaba que sería algo más grande, más luminoso, más... no sé, pero diferente a aquel pequeño establecimiento con un pequeño aparador en el que apenas caben cuatro ramos y dos tiestos grandes. Cho me mira y se dispone a entrar. Dejo que pase delante. La campanilla encima de la puerta indica a la dueña nuestra llegada. Sale tras una cortina al fondo de la tienda, a unos cuatro metros de donde estoy. Como ya he dicho, es un sitio muy pequeño.

- Buenos días -nos saluda la mujer-. Ahora estoy con ustedes, voy a lavarme las manos -nos las muestra; están llenas de abono.

Asiento sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos. Cho permanece inmóbil. Aprovechando estos segundos me dispongo a realizar un pequeño análisis. Aunque me parece que Cho ha pensado lo mismo, pues le da una ojeada a todo y se acerca a mí.

- No es anciana, tal vez de unos cuarenta años. Debe de ser la hija de la dueña.

- Eso parece. No tiene pinta de abrir una floristería.

- Quizás nos sorprenda.

- A estas alturas creo que ya lo he visto todo.

La mujer vuelve ya con las manos limpias y un delantal limpio. Se pone tras el mostrador y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin duda la tienda le ha sido heredada.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Agentes Lisbon y Cho -digo enseñándole la placa-. Somos de la policía.

- ¿Policía?

- CBI -aclara Cho haciendo lo mismo-. Quisiéramos hablar con la dueña.

- La tienen delante.

Cho me mira de reojo. Su tono no es para nada convincente.

- ¿Podría dejarnos ver el permiso, por favor? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

La cara de la mujer ha cambiado por completo.

- Es que...

- Usted no es la dueña, lo sabemos -interviene Cho.

- ¿Es de su madre, tal vez? -tan sólo con la mirada me ha respondido-. ¿Podríamos hablar con ella?

- No está aquí. Ha ido a comprar abono.

- Ya -"típico" pienso algo molesta, aunque sin perder la compostura-. ¿Y cuando volverá?

Y por hablar la campanilla de la entrada suena. Una mujer de unos sesenta años abre la puerta y nos mira sorprendida. No sé por qué, pero una extraña sensación invade mi cuerpo. Reconozco mi sexto sentido; no se ha activado. Sin embargo, algo me dice que esta anciana...

- Mamá -la mujer sale del mostrador y yo de mi mente-, ha venido la policía. Dicen que quieren hablar contigo.

Y tan sólo oír el nombre de 'policía' la anciana deja caer la bolsa y sale corriendo. Puesto que estaba en tensión soy la primera en reaccionar y salgo antes de que se cierre la puerta, lo que retrasa un poco a Cho. Para ser una anciana tiene buenos reflejos. La persigo a lo largo de la calle. Podía haberla cogido hace rato, pero no quiero hacerle daño lanzándome encima de ella como lo haría con un hombre de uno noventa. Aprieto un poco más el paso y logro detenerla sin tirarla al suelo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? -pregunto cogiéndola del brazo. Trago saliva y cojo aire-. ¿Por qué huye?

La anciana todavía respira con dificultad. Justo ahora llega Cho.

- La tienes -dice soltando el aire retenido.

- Sí -saco las esposas y se las pongo-. Lo siento, pero tendrá que acompañarme.

La anciana me mira de reojo, aunque no dice nada. Es más, ni siquiera opone resistencia. Esto es muy raro. Volvemos atrás y la meto dentro del coche, en el asiento de atrás. La mujer de la floristería no da crédito a lo que ve, y no es para menos.

- Para ser una anciana cómo corre -comenta Cho abriendo la puerta del coche.

- Y que lo digas -subo y cierro la puerta-. ¿Recuerdas que te he dicho que ya nada me sorprende?

- Sí.

- Lo retiro.

Ambos nos ponemos el cinturón y arranco el coche. "Esto sólo me puede pasar a mí" pienso sacando el coche a la carretera. Llegamos a la central y le pido a un agente que la lleve a la sala de reuniones de la planta baja. No quiero arriesgarme a subir a ninguno de los pisos. Mientras se la llevan, veo a Rigsby a lo lejos. Le hago un gesto a Cho y nos dirigimos a donde está.

- ¿Ya estáis aquí? -pregunta, al parecer, algo sorprendido.

- Sí -contesto de mala gana.

- ¿Y eso? Pensaba que íbais a...

- Sí -interrumpo-, pero ha habido un cambio de planes.

- ¿Un cambio de planes?

- Una anciana correcaminos puede que esté implicada -explica Cho.

Rigsby no puede evitar reírse-. ¿Correcaminos?

- Tan sólo vernos echó a correr, pero Lisbon la trincó a tiempo.

- Vaya reflejos, eh, jefa -me dice con una sonrisa en la cara-. Uno no se puede fiar de las ancianas de hoy en día.

- Sigue así y te comes lo que queda de esa bomba -digo señalando la caja quemada y destrozada que sujeta.

Su sonrisa desaparece-. Perdón.

- ¿Qué es eso que brilla? -pregunta Cho indicando el interior de un pequeño compartimento.

- Lo que ha quedado del detonante -me mira-. El fabricante es una marca, si se le puede llamar así, que no había visto nunca. Creo que se trata de alguien que hace los dispositivos a mano, pero no para uso propio, sinó un autónomo, un mercader mañoso.

- Entonces será más fácil encontrarlo -digo optimista.

- O no -dice Rigsby-. Esta gente no está registrada con todo legalizado.

- Con un buen nivel de informática puede saberse en poco tiempo -explica Cho.

No hace falta que me digan nada más. Sé perfectamente que la mejor en informática es Van Pelt, que en menos de dos segundos ella ya lo tendría en su portátil, y también que ninguno de los tres va a lograrlo en tan poco tiempo.

- Necesitamos a un experto -dice Cho con los brazos en la cintura.

Miro a mi alrededor y observo. A veces la observación es la mejor arma. Maldita sea, ya vuevlo a hablar como Jane. No, debo concentrarme. Mi mirada es un radar, y creo que he encontrado lo que buscaba.

- Chicos, id con los periodistas.

- ¿Qué? -dicen los dos al unísono.

- El de la cámara seguro que os puede ayudar -digo señalando con la mirada.

Ambos se giran. Creo que al verle tan liado con el portátil sobre el trípode de la cámara les he convencido. Asienten y empiezan a andar. "Al final servirán para algo" pienso con las manos en los bolsillos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Pero algo me sorprende. Algo hace que mi corazón dé un salto. Me giro al oír la voz del operador de la grúa norte.

- ¡Hemos encontrado algo!

La gente de los alrededores se junta rápidamente. Les hago una señal a Cho y Rigsby para que no vengan. Al mismo tiempo veo a Marvin moviendo los brazos y a Frank grabándome. Ahora eso me da igual, lo que me importa es ese humo gris que ha aparecido del subsuelo. Empiezo a correr, a esquivar gente. Logro colarme entre los oficiales hasta llegar al orígen del humo. Una silueta está entre dos bomberos. Creo distinguir a un hombre... rubio. Mi corazón se acelera de nuevo. ¿Por fín le habremos encontrado?


	9. Siguiendo el rastro

**Cap. 9: Siguiendo el rastro.**

Me inclino para ayudarle, pues los bomberos también están cansados. Lo cojo de los hombros antes de que se caiga hacia delante. Oh, Dios... lleva chaleco. Lágrimas invaden mis ojos y la alegría mi corazón. Le levanto la cabeza para verle bien, pero cuando le limpio la cara con un pañuelo se me cae el alma a los pies. Pelo rizado y rubio, buen cuerpo y lleva chaleco, igual que Jane. Sin embargo, sus ojos son marrones y tiene la forma de la cara más redonda, nada que ver con la cara cuadrada de Jane... de mi Jane.

Me aparto decepcionada y frustrada y dejo paso a los médicos. Cuando consigo salir de entre toda esa gente respiro hondo y me relajo. Recupero mi compostura y me acerco a los chicos, quienes están frente a mi de brazos cruzados e inquietos.

- No es él.

Ambos dejan caer los brazos. Parece ser que la frustración es mútua. Pero no voy a dejar que nos despistemos a cada alarma que se dé. Qué ironía que sea yo quien lo diga, ¿verdad?

Me dirijo a la sala de reuniones para hablar con la anciana. Mientras a ver si Cho y Rigsby pueden averiguar el local u ubicación donde se hizo el detonante. Entro en el edificio y le hago una señal al agente que está vigilando a la anciana para que se retire, aunque me acerco a él y le digo que no se vaya lejos, pues esta mujer es una caja de sorpresas. Él asiente y se va.

Me acerco a ella, quien me mira con un aire de superioridad. Me siento al lado opuesto de la mesa, cerca de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Aparta la mirada. Eso es bueno y también lo que me indica que ya puedo empezar.

- ¿Por qué ha huído?

- La policía no me cae bien.

- ¿Y por eso ha salido corriendo? -no obtengo respuesta-. Pues yo creo que nos oculta algo -digo para aplanar el terreno.

- ¿Y lo ha averiguado usted sola? Felicidades.

Ese comentario impertinente se me clava como una espina. No estoy de humor para tonterías. Cojo aire y me contengo, pues como me encienda no me hago responsable de lo que pueda llegar a hacer.

- Mire -prosigo serena-, tan sólo queríamos hacerle unas preguntas, nada más.

- ¡Mi hijo no ha hecho nada!

- ¿Su hijo? -pregunto completamente extrañada.

- Es por eso por lo que han venido, ¿no? Es por lo que estoy aquí.

No quiero más problemas de los que tengo, ni más casos ni más preocupaciones, así que decido dejar a su hijo a parte. Que sepamos él no tiene relación alguna. Le sirvo un vaso de agua y mientras ella bebe aprovecho para relajarla, pues no conviene que esté tan tensa. Sólo faltaría que le diera algo aquí dentro.

- Señora, hemos localizado su floristería por unos sacos de abono en la escena de un crimen. Mire, la clase de líos en los que se ha metido su hijo me traen sin...

- Reconozco que mi hijo no es un santo -me interrumpe dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-, pero es incapaz de matar a nadie.

- No le estamos acusando de matar a Dyana, pero...

- ¿Dyana? -dice en un tono sorprendido-. ¿Pero no se trata del asesinato de aquel chico? Cómo se llamaba... Michael.

- ¿Michael?

Y justo aparece Rigsby por la puerta algo apurado.

- Jefa, tienes que venir un momento.

Me levanto de la silla y le doy una larga a la anciana, quien asiente y vuelve a tomar el vaso en sus manos. Salgo de la sala y cierro la puerta de cristal tras de mí. Ambos nos ponemos en jarras.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Han encontrado el cadáver de Michael Feather.

Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Es la situación más subrealista en la que me he encontrado jamás.

- Oh, Dios -digo en un suspiro.

- Y parece ser el mismo asesino.

- Pues vaya.

Me llevo la mano a la frente e intento reorganizar mis ideas. Pero la vibración de mi móvil me lo impide. Lo saco de mi bolsillo y miro el número. Es el de Hightower.

- Lo que me faltaba -descuelgo-. Un momento, jefa.

Me pongo el teléfono en el hombro, tapando el auricular. La cara de sorpresa de Rigsby me hace sonreír levemente. No se esperaba que le diera prioridad a él en vez de a Hightower.

- Vé con Cho y Frank, a ver si podéis averiguar de una vez dónde se hizo el detonante. Cuando lo encontréis vé con Cho al lugar. Llámame si hay algún contratiempo o averiguáis lo que sea.

- De acuerdo.

Sale de la sala a paso veloz. Al mismo tiempo, me llevo el móvil a la oreja de nuevo.

- La escucho.

- ¿Cómo vais?

- Mejor que ayer. Teníamos dos opciones, hemos agotado una y ahora vamos a por la otra.

- Está bien.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué me llama? -pregunto algo desconcertada-. Estoy en el vestíbulo.

- Y yo en una ambulancia de camino al hospital.

- ¿Ambulancia? -me exalto un poco-. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?

- Sí, tranquila. Es sólo que donde estás no puedo ayudar en nada y mi brazo no tiene muy buen aspecto según uno de los médicos, así que...

Hago un suspiro y me calmo. No sabía que experimentaría éste tipo de preocupación por Hightower, aunque si comparo con la situación es normal. Pensar que cada segundo que pasa alguien muere desangrado, a causa del desgaste físico y mental, por claustrofobia u asfixiado bajo los escombros se me pone la piel de gallina, y pensar que puede ser alguien conocido aún más.

- Podría habérmelo dicho y la hubiera llevado yo.

- ¿Y me hubieras llevado tú? Lisbon, ambas sabemos que hay cosas más importantes que un brazo roto -"Cierto" pienso-. Y ya de paso iré a ver a Van Pelt.

- Está bien. Si hay algo nuevo la llamaré a éste número.

- Lisbon -hace una pausa-, ¿le habéis encontrado ya?

Dudo al responder. Me paso la mano libre por la cara tras un leve suspiro.

- No, todavía nada.

- Ten fe, le encontrarán... vivo.

- Eso esperamos todos.

- Mantenme informada.

Y colgó antes de que respondiera. Me sorprende la manera de cambiar de parecer que tiene esta mujer. Primero se queda para vigilarme, luego se marcha sin decirme nada... me recuerda a alguien que yo me sé.

Guardo el móvil y observo a la anciana desde la puerta. A saber qué le estará diciendo al policía. Entro y le digo que se retire. Me siento frente a ella de nuevo y cruzo las manos.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

Me mira no muy convencida, aunque al final da un suspiro y me mira a la cara.

- Me llamo Brenda Hastings.

- ¿Y sus hijos?

- Mi hija, la de la floristería, se llama Rachel y mi hijo Gary.

- Antes ha dicho que su hijo no es un santo. ¿Ha tenido problemas con la ley últimamente?

Se le ve indecisión en el rostro, pero al parecer la anciana hostil se ha transformado en una madre preocupada. Espero a que responda.

- Mi marido falleció hace un año. Gary ha tenido problemas desde entonces. Pero nada de matar a nadie, ni mucho menos. Es sólo que... se juntaba con mala gente.

- ¿Mala gente?

- Sí, ya sabe. Bándalos, delincuentes menores. ¿Sabe a lo que me refiero?

- Sí -"más de lo que cree" pienso desviando un poco la mirada-. ¿Sabe dónde está su hijo ahora?

- No estoy segura, pero debe de estar con su amigo, un tal... Ryan. Se mueven por el centro, aunque su guarida está hacia el oeste.

- ¿La guarida es donde se reúnen?

- E incluso a veces se quedan a dormir. Es un viejo almacén.

- Bien, gracias por todo -me levanto-. Puede irse, pero no se vaya muy lejos. El agente que hay fuera la acompañará.

Ella asiente en modo de aprobación. Salgo rápido de allí y voy a por la máquina de café. Necesito uno urgentemente. Aún alucino. Logramos probar que Michael es inocente y a la vuelta de las esquina lo matan. Esto va más allá de lo que había imaginado, y me temo que todo esto lo haya hecho la misma persona, una persona que va un paso por delante de nosotros. Debo aceptarlo, reconocerlo de una vez. Necesitamos a Jane.

* * *

Perdón por tardar. Pruebas, pruebas y más pruebas... ¡estoy de los médicos hasta las narices! ¬¬ éste cap ha sido un trance pasajero, en el próximo pondré (de algún modo u otro) un poco más de acción. ¡Gracias por comentar! :) 


	10. En-redados

¡Hola a todos/as de nuevo! No os lo esperabais, eh... Sí, han pasado 3 años, pero lo prometido es deuda y siempre termino lo que empiezo, o al menos eso intento :) Para quienes habéis preguntado por mí en este tiempo (mil gracias) ya sabréis más o menos todo lo que ha sucedido, pero bueno, no hace falta entrar en detalles; al final me he recuperado, que es lo importante.

He tenido que releerme el fic para poder continuarlo porque apenas me acordaba, así que ya aviso que la escritura no va a ser la misma y tampoco la trama, sencillamente porque no me acuerdo (sobre todo porque tuve un año "inactivo"), así que seguiré escribiendo sobre la marcha, pero, como bien he dicho, seguramente notaréis una ligera diferencia en la forma de escribir, aunque intentaré apaciguarlo. En fin, sólo eso, y que intentaré dedicarme a ello ahora que tengo tiempo. Este es corto, el siguiente volverá a ser de mi estilo ;)

¡Un saludo y espero que sigáis disfrutando con la historia!

* * *

**Cap. 10: En-redados**

Me termino el café y salgo fuera. Los chicos no están, lo que significa que han encontrado el local. Doy una ojeada a mi alrededor. Es algo inexplicable, pero dentro de éste caos acabo de encontrar un momento de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, mi alarma salta cuando me doy cuenta de que la furgoneta de los periodistas no está. Los busco entre la gente y tampoco están. ¿A que se han ido todos para allá? Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dirijo rápidamente hacia mi coche. "En cuanto vea a Cho y Rigsby se van a enterar" pienso cerrando la puerta del vehículo casi de un golpe. Arranco el motor y salgo a toda prisa por la puerta principal, la cual ya está despejada. Ya en la carretera llamo a Rigsby al móvil. Tarda en cogerlo, pero al final me contesta.

- ¿Diga?

- Dime que los periodistas no están con vosotros.

- Pues la verdad...

- Yo te mato -le interrumpo con un tono agresivo- ¿Qué parte de los periodistas tan sólo pueden grabar dentro de las instalaciones del CBI no entendisteis?

Hace un silencio corto y oigo otra voz. Parece la de Cho, lo que confirma mi teoría. Doy un suspiro mientras oigo a Rigsby balbucear al otro lado de la línea intentando disculparse.

- Dame la dirección del lugar.

- Fermoy Road, número 16.

- Está bien, nos vemos allí. Y por lo que más queráis, que no les pase nada a los periodistas.

- Eso está hecho, jefa.

Ambos colgamos. Piso el acelerador a fondo. Las calles están hechas polvo. Miro de reojo las casas, algunas enteras pero la mayoría con alguna pared derrumbada, gente malherida aquí y allá que aún así siguen ayudando a quienes necesitan más que ellos. Eso es algo que siempre he admirado, aunque no creo que sea una de mis grandes cualidades.

Dejo al fin atrás las calles llenas de gente y se cambian por unas totalmente desiertas, ni una persona, ni un triste coche en movimiento. Sigo las indicaciones del GPS y veo que me voy metiendo por barrios en los que ninguna persona se metería... a menos de que tuviese motivos, claro. Las fachadas de los edificios demacrados me indican que ahí no voy a encontrar ninguna tienda, así que el fabricante tiene que ser una propiedad privada, quizás alguien con un taller propio o incluso que trabaje en su casa, y dada la calidad del barrio dudo mucho que sea un tipo en el que las palabras amables hagan efecto alguno.

Ah, ahí están. ¿Pero qué...? Una redada; "la madre que los parió" pienso fastidiada al ver a Frank grabando desde un trípode perfectamente colocado y a Sarah hablando frente a ella con el micrófono en la mano. "Y encima les han dado tiempo de montarlo todo, yo de verdad que alucino" digo mientras giro para dejar el coche al otro lado de la acera, junto a dos coches de policía. Otros dos coches están frente al edificio, dañado y sucio, aunque no estoy tan segura de que la causa de ello haya sido el terremoto. Varios agentes con el arma en la mano están abarricados en los vehículos más cercannos, apuntando directos hacia la casa mientras que los SWAT se están equipando..

Salgo del coche visiblemente cabreada, ya paso de esconderme ante nadie, y me acerco hacia donde están Rigsby y Cho, ambos con chaleco antibalas. Oyen mis pasos tras de ellos y se giran. Sin embargo, antes de que Rigsby abra la boca les doy una colleja a la vez a ambos.

- Traerlos a una redada, ¡claro que sí! -alzo la voz enfadada levantando los brazos-. ¿En qué demonios estábais pensando?

Los dos agentes se miran, culpables.

- No teníamos donde dejarlos -me dice Cho con su tonalidad monótona habitual.

- Oh, no teníais donde dejarlos -replico incrédula-. Pues para empezar deberíais habérmelo dicho y en segundo lugar el edificio de la brigada sería el sitio perfecto, ¿no creéis?

- No había tiempo -dijo Rigsby. Le miro, esta vez confusa. ¿Cómo que no había tiempo? Me callo y le sigo mirando, esperando una explicación-. Cuando fuimos a la dirección donde encontraron el cadáver de Michael Feather, encontramos una dirección en su bolsillo. Dos agentes fueron hasta allí pero fueron atacados. Uno está herido y el otro avisó por radio de la fuga de los asaltantes. Cho y yo nos pusimos a ello y vimos pasar un coche que coincidía con la descripción del agente así que fuimos tras él, que es el que nos ha llevado hasta aquí -dice señalando la casa con el índice.

- Y yo lo he podido grabar todo -dice Frank en un tono orgulloso-, aunque moverse tan rápido con una cámara de éstas no es tan fácil.

Le miró un instante y luego vuelvo a mis chicos.

- Vale, eso justifica las imágenes, pero no a la presentadora ni a Marvin -digo mirándole a lo lejos con más descompostura que otra cosa.

- Frank les avisó -responde Cho.

- ¿Bajo el permiso de...?

Ambos se vuelven a mirar.

- El mío, jefa -responde ahora Rigsby.

- Ah...

Mi suspiro sarcástico hace que Rigsby se mueva nervioso buscando algo que decir con su gesto habitual. En el fondo sé que no lo hizo para mal, además, son mi responsabilidad, no la suya. Le hago un gesto con la mano para que lo deje. Bajó la mirada y reorganizo las ideas en mi cabeza, que a este paso me va a estallar. Miro a mi alrededor y analizo la situación. Si van a entrar yo no me pienso quedar atrás. Avisto entonces la furgoneta de asalto para ir a por un chaleco antibalas, lo que a la vez me da una idea.

- Está bien, si quieren grabar, que graben, y si quieren acción -voy hacia la furgoneta de asalto- la van a tener.

Noto como Cho y Rigsby se vuelven a mirar, seguro que Rigsby más preocupado que Cho, pues oigo cómo carga su rifle de asalto y se va hacia los otros agentes. Llego a la furgoneta y entro en ella, me quito la americana con algo de dolor y me pongo el chaleco con aún más dolor. No me esperaba estar tan echa polvo, pero no se le puede hacer más. Debo aguantar. Compruebo el cargador de mi pistola y la dejo lista para usarla. Más vale que esto nos lleve a algún lado.

* * *

Reviews para saber qué os parece, please! :)


	11. Operación 'Desastre'

Veo que nadie se esperaba la continuación de esta historia xD ¡y no os culpo! :$ pero que no cunda el pánico, va a haber un final para este drama, aún no sé cómo ni cuando, pero no temáis que habrá uno :) y ahora, ¡sigamos!

* * *

**Cap. 11: Operación _Desastre_.**

Todos estamos en posición. Los SWAT se han posicionado alrededor de la casa mientras que Cho, Rigsby y yo nos disponemos a echar la puerta abajo cuando recibamos la orden.

- ¡Sabemos que estáis ahí dentro! -me asusta levemente la voz del megáfono-. ¡Estáis rodeados! ¡Dejad las armas y salid con las manos en la nuca!

Pero su gratificante respuesta me asusta aún más. Un pálpito me hace tirarme al suelo de inmediato, pues al parecer mi instinto de supervivencia se ha agudizado desde que toda esta pesadilla comenzó. Los asaltantes han abierto fuego tal y como dejaba de hablar mi compañero, destrozando con sus ametralladoras todo lo que encontraban a su paso. El caos se apodera del momento y todo pasa muy rápido. Todos intentan echarse al suelo sin ser alcanzados, algunos lo consiguen, otros los oigo caer. Entre el ruido de las ametralladoras y las contínuas ráfagas de luz logro desentenderme del ataque de pánico y levantar la vista. Han alcanzado a dos SWAT y tres agentes, pero por suerte los demás no han abierto fuego puesto que podrían darnos. Con tanto humo es difícil ver nada, por lo que son inteligentes y esperan a que se les acabe la munición. Gracias a Dios aún hay academias en las que les enseñan algo decente.

Al fin dejan de disparar y desaparecen inmediatamente de la ventana. No esperamos ni un segundo, entramos dando un portazo con los dedos temblando por apretar el gatillo. Vemos como se mueven sus sombras, lo que me va a ayudar a cogerlos por sorpresa. Ya son míos. Sin embargo, cuando me decido a ir tras uno de ellos oigo como el jefe de equipo de los SWAT da la orden de abrir fuego.

- ¡Esperad! -grito al instante.

Nada que hacer. Empiezan a disparar como locos hasta que le doy un golpe en el brazo al jefe de escuadrión, haciéndole bajar el arma de repente.

- ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

- ¡Si les mata nada habrá sido útil!

- Dos de mis subordinados han sido alcanzados.

- Y tres agentes van de camino al hospital.

La velocidad con la que hemos discutimos me sorprende hasta a mí, que me callo al darme cuenta de que estamos en medio de una operación.

- ¡Rigsby, Cho, proteged a esos payasos!

Ambos asienten sabiendo que me refiero a los periodistas. Al mismo tiempo me giro rápidamente, levantando el arma otra vez sin perder más tiempo, avanzando a grandes zancadas pero siempre con cuidado. Oigo de repente a alguien gritar, corto, seco, y luego una caída. Sigo avanzando con decisión y noto como el jefe del escuadrón SWAT me sigue de cerca. Oigo un motor; no me lo pienso. Con el arma en alto me planto en la puerta.

- ¡Quietos, no os mováis!

Uno de los hombres está arrancando la moto mientras que el otro está en el suelo con la mano en la cabeza, aturdido.

- ¡Baja ahora mismo de esa...!

- ¡Motocicleta por el lado este!

Pero el aviso del jefe del equipo no llega a tiempo. El hombre de la motocicleta acaba de partir la pared mugrienta de madera podrida, pasando por encima de los agentes que se encuentran en ese sector. Me quedo sin saber qué hacer por un instante, pero veo cómo el otro hombre, ya recuperado, intenta fugarse o atacarme, pero no doy tiempo para descubrir cuál de las dos opciones y le apunto directamente a la cabeza a medio metro de distancia.

- Mueve un sólo músculo y estás muerto.

El hombre me mira a los ojos al instante y se queda como paralizado, pero de repente se ríe en mi cara el muy cabrón. Odio cuando hacen eso. Uno de los agentes SWAT se acerca y su jefe le ordena esposarlo mientras que él mismo se dirige hacia el gran agujero en la pared.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? -oigo que pergunta asomándose.

Guardo mi pistola y recupero el aliento. Con todo lo que llevo encima sólo me faltaba un poco de adrenalina extra. Logro bajar mis pulsaciones respirando hondo, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta. ¿Dónde están Cho y Rigsby? De repente la imagen del tiroteo asalta mi mente. No dejo tan siquiera que mi imaginación se ponga a trabajar que salgo corriendo, deshaciendo el camino que había hecho para llegar hasta el garaje. Salgo disparada por la puerta y freno en seco, buscándoles con la mirada. Lo primero que veo, en cambio, son los agentes locales ayudando a los agentes SWAT a salir de los escombros y a levantarse, aunque algunos sencillamente no pueden. Pero no sé por qué me da totalmente igual lo que les haya podido pasar, primero debo averiguar qué ha pasado con el resto de mi equipo.

Bajo la mirada; hay sangre en el suelo, cerca de la posición en la que se encontraba Cho. Cierro los ojos. ¿Es que van a ir cayendo uno por uno todos los miembros de mi equipo?

- ¡Jefa!

La voz de Rigsby me hace alzar la mirada al instante. Me llama la atención aireando las manos desde la carretera, haciéndome señas para que baje. Le hago caso y bajo rápidamente las escaleras del porche hacia la calle.

- Jefa -repite ya enfrente de mí-, los periodistas...

- Por favor dime que no han hecho nada -me adelanto autocontrolándome tanto como puedo.

- No es eso, un coche ha aparecido de repente por retaguardia y ha abierto fuego contra todos nosotros.

Mi rostro cambia por compelto.

- ¿Están...? -insinúo con total asombro.

- No -me responde casi tan asombrado como yo.

Supongo que no se esperaría esa respuesta. Pongo las manos en jarras y le dejo hablar.

- Tuvimos que ponernos a cubierto de inmediato. Bueno, todos menos el director, que pretendía seguir grabando... aún suerte que Cho ha tenido bueos reflejos para cubrirlo, pero ha recibido un impacto en el brazo -cierro los ojos reprimiendo las ganas de ir yo misma a por Marvin-. Está en la ambulancia -me dice señalando-, pero se pondrá bien.

- Aún suerte. ¿Y los otros dos?

- El director y la presentadora están bien, pero el cámara...

- ¿Qué? -pregunto con ansia.

- Intentamos impedirlo pero se lo han llevado.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamo dejando caer los brazos-. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? -pregunto ya casi fuera de mis cabales.

- No lo sabemos. Opuso resistencia pero lo único que logró fue tumbar el trípode y cargarse el objetivo de la cámara. Le va a costar un pastón reparar eso.

Cierro los ojos de nuevo mientras me giro hacia un lado intentando pensar. Cada vez entiendo menos todo lo que está pasando. Vuelvo frente a Rigsby y cojo aire.

- Está bien, por ahora ve con Cho y quédate con él. De los periodistas me encargo yo.

- De acuerdo, jefa.

Y mientras se aleja de mí empiezo a caminar lentamente hacia la calzada, observando de nuevo mi alrededor. Pero entonces veo a dos agentes SWAT llevando al sospechoso esposado hacia su furgoneta, lo que me hace buscar instintivamente al jefe del escuadrón con la mirada. Justo acaba de salir de la casa, así que me acerco rápidamente hacia él.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -pregunto con un tono más sarcástico que interrogativo.

- Seguir con el protocolo -dice sin tan siquiera mirarme-. Venga, chicos, empaquetadlo.

- ¡Un momento! -lo paro al instante cogiéndole del brazo, haciéndole girar hacia mí en el acto-. Está bajo custodia.

- Es nuestro detenido -me explica sin más-, nos lo llevamos.

Mi grado de indignación no puede ser más alto, apenas puedo articular palabra.

- ¿Cómo que os lo lleváis? Es nuestro, yo lo reducí, además de que el CBI tiene prioridad en el caso.

- Mire, nos llamaron y hemos hecho nuestra faena, además de que las esposas son de los SWAT -me dice esta última frase con una sonrisa-. Si tiene algo que reclamar, por favor, presente una queja formal por escrito -y pasa por delante de mi cara sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto-. ¡Nos vamos!

Le sigo con la mirada con la boca abierta hasta que se sube en la furgoneta y cierra la puerta con fuerza. Nunca jamás había alucinado tanto en toda mi carrera. Cierto que no es el primer cretino con el que me encuentro, pero ¿ahora? Es decir, ¿en serio?

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y miro a mi alrededor hasta encontrar la ambulancia en la que Rigsby está sentado, hablando con un Cho claramente cabreado mientras le están curando la herida. Al menos alguien se siente como yo, aunque las razones no sean exactamente las mismas. Dejo caer mis brazos, abandonando mi enfado y sustituyéndolo por frustración. Me quito el chaleco antibalas de un tirón y lo dejo caer en el suelo. Total, tampoco es mío.

Resiguiendo con la vista la caótica situación y el estado en el que ha quedado el edificio, llego hasta donde están mis compañeros de nuevo, ésta vez para unirme a ellos. Cho intenta levantarse al verme llegar, pero tanto el médico como Rigsby se lo impiden a la vez que se lo prohibo desde lejos. Le conozco demasiado bien para saber que odia estar en desnivel, aunque sea por necesidad.

- Estoy bien -dice aún en un tono agresivo.

- Lo sé -digo contra todo pronóstico-, por eso tienes que dejar que te curen y volver al trabajo.

Cho me escruta con la mirada pero finalmente desiste. Rigsby y yo nos miramos un segundo y luego miramos al médico, quien está terminando con el vendaje.

- Ha tenido suerte de que la bala no tocara el hueso y atravesara el brazo. Se ha ahorrado una operación, amigo -le dice ahora a Cho, quien tan sólo hace una ligera mueca.

Oir eso me reconforta un poco. Ante tanto desquicio una buena noticia, por pequeña que sea, siempre es bienvenida. Sin embargo, los momentos felices no duran eternamente. Justo entonces veo cómo Marvin se nos acerca por detrás seguido por Sarah, la presentadora, quien parece estar en shock.

- Perdone -dice Marvin con una voz quebradiza-, sé que no es buen momento pero, ¿cree que habría la posibilidad de mandar la cámara a la cadena para que extrayesen el vídeo? -me dice mostrándome la cámara rota entre sus manos.

Mi primera reacción en este momento es darle el puñetazo más fuerte de la historia que ningún boxeador hubiese podido igualar jamás, pero antes de efectuar el golpe me detengo en seco gracias a Rigsby, quien le ha dado antes que yo.

- Efectivamente, no es un buen momento -dice Rigsby-. Disculpa -me dice ahora a mí.

Y se va con los otros agentes locales a grandes y rápidas zancadas. Totalmente anonadada, me giro hacia Cho, quien también amaga una leve sonrisa. Ahora me doy realmente cuenta de lo bien que les he enseñado.


	12. La buena estrella

**Cap. 12 - La buena estrella**

De vuelta en el CBI, consigo que le den una bolsa de hielo al pesado de Marvin, que no ha dejado de quejarse en todo el trayecto. Pero esto se ha acabado. Tengo muy claro lo que voy a hacer con él y su compañera: las celdas son el único lugar en el que podré librarme de él y de que a la vez esté en un lugar seguro.

Le cojo fuertemente del brazo y le arrastro hacia las escaleras, seguidos de cerca por Sarah, quien parece ser la única persona capaz de seguir mis órdenes. Sin embargo, tan siqueira el camino hacia el sótano puede ser tranquilo...

- Venga, mujer -me dice Marvin quitándole importancia-, ¡no fue mi culpa!

- Uno de mis agentes está herido y su propio cámara ha sido secuestrado en nuestras propias narices porque tuvieron que hacerle de niñera -digo sin detenerme-, ¿y tiene la cara dura de decirme que no es culpa suya?

- Fue un accidente, yo simplemente...

Cada palabra que dice este hombre me pone enferma. No aflojo el paso en ningún momento, es más, a cada palabra que suelta más hundo mis uñas en su brazo, acelerando cada vez más el paso.

- Oiga, me está haciendo daño.

- Y usted me está volviendo loca -llegamos por fin al final de las escaleras-; la vida de su cámara está en juego y no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías de niño pequeño -me detengo delante de una de las celdas vacías-. Ya es hora de que deje de comportarse como un crío. Guardia, abra esta celda, por favor.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -exclama al darse cuenta de cual es mi intención, y logra soltarse el brazo de mí, por ahora-. ¿No cree que se está pasando?

- Creo que estoy siendo más bien generosa.

- ¿Y no hay otra opción?

- Claro, es esto o una bala en la cabeza, elija.

- Yo elijo la celda -dice Sarah levantando la mano tímidamente.

Marvin y yo nos giramos hacia ella en un silencio sepulcral. "Rubias..." pienso al instante, anunque no digo nada, igual que Marvin. Entonces la puerta de la celda, al fin, se abre.

- Escuche, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Qué quiere?

- Que me deje hacer mi trabajo.

- De acuerdo, ¿más primeros planos? Con esos ojos no habrá problema...

- Entre en la celda, por favor -digo armándome de paciencia.

- ¿Sabía que hay una calle con su nombre? Podríamos hacer la entrevista de la clausura ahí. ¡Sería maravilloso!

- Métase ahí dentro -digo ahora empujándole, aunque no parece importarle.

- "La agente Lisbon concluye el documental con el rótulo de _Lisbon Avenue _detrás", ¡es perfecto!

- Guardia, cierre la puerta, por favor.

- O podríamos decir que se lo han dedicado por tan espléndido trabajo, ¡eso sí que sería magnífico!

- Me está dando jaqueca... -murmuro llevándome la mano a la cabeza mientras la puerta empieza a cerrarse.

- "La agente Lisbon recibe un honorable regalo de gratitud al complementar con su nombre una de las calles de Sacramento", ¿qué le parece?

- Que me tiene más que harta -la puerta se cierra por completo-, ¡cállese de una maldita vez!

Doy media vuelta y lo dejo ahí, más seco que un palo, mientras que Sarah se lo quedó mirando de reojo. En serio, jamás había conocido a un tío tan plasta. Doy un gran suspiro al tener por fin algo de tranquilidad para mis oídos y me dirijo hacia las escaleras de vuelta a paso ligero, aunque cuando llego al ascensor me relajo una vez le doy al botón. Lo necesito. Sin embargo, nada suecede. Joder, lo había olvidado, y eso que acabo de bajar por las escaleras para traer a ese inepto y su mosquita muerta hasta aquí. "Aunque veníad de la calle por lo que sólo ha sido un piso... Oh, Dios mío, ¡me toca subir cuatro a pie! Definitivamente voy a matar a alguien.

Llego por fin a mi planta. La verdad es que me lo he tomado con filosofía y encanto, pero siento que mi cuerpo va a desactivarse de un momento a otro. Necesito dormir, descansar, reposar, pero simplemente no puedo. Debo encontrar a los fabricantes de la bomba, descubrir quienes son esta gentuza y a lo que nos enfrentamos, y seguir rezando para que los equipos de rescate encuentren a Jane con vida. Pero han pasado tres días y ni rastro... sé que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero a veces hay que ser realista.

- ¡Jefa!

La voz de Rigsby me sienta como un guantazo en medio de la cara. Me detengo y salgo de mi nube al instante mientras me giro hacia él, quien se acerca hacia mí corriendo con el móvil en la mano.

- Los SWAT nos lo han dado.

- ¿El qué?

- Al sospechoso -dice con una sonrisa-. Los de arriba les han obligado a hacerlo. Tenemos prioridad, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿En serio? -pregunto retóricamente incrédula-. Al fin algo bueno -digo realmente contenta.

- Justo ahora está entrando en el edificio -dice guardándose el móvil-. Ah, y Cho está de camino.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Ya sabes que odia estar de brazos cruzados -me responde Rigsby comenzando a andar hacia atrás sin perder esa sonrisa reluciente con la que había venido.

- Bien, muchas gracias Rigs. Mete al sospechoso en la sala de interrogatorios dos y me avisas cuando esté listo.

- Pero, jefa -se detiene-, la uno también está libre y está más cerca.

- Ya, pero prefiero la dos. ¿Te parece bien?

Me mira un tanto extrañado pero reacciona de inmediato-: Por supuesto -me dice aún sonriendo.

Y se va casi corriendo hacia las escaleras. Lo sigo con la mirada y no puedo evitar sonreír. "Parece un crío" pienso nostálgica, me recuerda a alguien que yo me sé. Sigo mi ruta hacia mi despacho y cierro la puerta tras entrar en él. Pero me paro en la puerta y observo, y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que observo mi despacho detenidamente desde que me lo dieron. La verdad es que cuando Rigsby me dijo eso no pensé, sólo lo dije: "prefiero la dos". Esas palabras retumban en mi cabeza. Siempre que he hecho un interrogatorio en esa sala he sacado la pista crucial para cerrar el caso... bueno, más bien la sacaba Jane. No lo entiendo, a medida que pasa el tiempo no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estarás? -pregunto al aire con los ojos llorosos.

Me llevo la mano a la boca para aguantar las ganas de llorar. Parece que las cosas empiezan a ir bien, ¿por qué me desmorono ahora? Esto se me está yendo de las manos...

"Basta" una voz se me impone. Cierto, así no soluciono nada. He aguantado hasta ahora y no voy a rendirme. Debo detener a estos bastardos y seguir teniendo fe. Me llevo la mano al colgante y no puedo evitar pensar en mi madre. Sin embargo, un impulso me sale del corazón y cierro los ojos mientras aprieto la cruz entre mis manos.

- Mamá, sabes que nunca te pido nada, pero ahora realmente te necesito. Yo seguiré con mi trabajo, pero tú debes proteger a Jane hasta que le encuentre. Sé que está vivo, lo sé -abro los ojos-. Confío en tí.

No sabría explicarlo, pero una fuerza interior me hace retomar las riendas de la situación. Me seco bien los ojos para no dejar ningún rastro y miro al frente. Sé muy bien lo que voy a hacer.

Justo entonces alguien toca a mi puerta. Es Rigsby, quien me hace señales desde el otro lado del cristal. Abro la puerta de mi despacho a la vez que él extiende su brazo.

- Los informes de los SWAT. Han logrado indentificarle.

- Está bien, ahora voy.

Rigsby asienta con firmeza y se va. Abro el expediente, miro la foto y seguidamente la aparto para poder leer su ficha. Tras un vistazo rápido cierro el archivo de golpe y salgo de mi despacho a paso firme. Empieza el espectáculo.

Llego hasta la puerta y veo cómo Rigsby se mete en la salita de trás del cristal. Giro la cabeza hacia el sospechoso, está de espaldas a mí. Respiro hondo cerrando los ojos y los abro con decisión. Este tío tiene las respuestas que necesito, estoy segura, y no voy a perder la oportunidad. Le echo una mirada de reojo al número 2 y entro en la sala con firmeza. Es un chico joven, pelo corto, castaño, ojos marrones, y parece listo, muy listo, quizás demasiado, lo que está a mi favor. Noto su mirada siguiendo mis movimentos hasta que me siento delante de él y pongo el expediente en la mesa, pero sin abrirlo. Le miro a los ojos mientras junto las manos; tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza, seguramente del mamporro que le dio su supuesto compañero con el casco de la moto.

- Bandalismo a los 14, robo a mano armada a las 16, dos años en el reformatorio, conducción temeraria a los 20, posesión de drogas a los 23, te pillaron conduciendo ebrio dos veces a los 25... -le digo mirándole a los ojos casi sin pestañear-. Te has ido superando, Derek, realmente estoy impresionada.

- Y aún sigo esperando el premio al mejor ciudadano del año -me dice con sarcasmo, también sin pestañear-, vaya Gobierno, ¿eh?

Me espero unos segundos sin dejar de mirarle para ver qué hace, y tal y como me esperaba me mantiene la mirada sin vacilar, por lo que decido mostrarle las fotos de los cadáveres de Dyana Hodge y Michael Feather. Las pongo encima de la mesa, pero él las mira como si nada.

- ¿Les conoces?

- ¿Están muertos?

"No, están así por falta de pigmento, capullo" es la primera bordería que se me ocurre soltarle ante tal obviedad. Pero yo no soy Jane, así que, ante todo, profesionalidad.

- Sí -respondo sin más-, ¿les conoces, Derek?

Duda unos instantes-. No.

- ¿No? -me fijo en su mirada y le acerco la foto de Michael-. ¿Estás seguro?

Efectivamente, aparta la foto de un arrebato y mira hacia la pared.

- A él sí, a la chica no -vuelve a mirarme-, pero yo no le maté.

Miro la foto en el suelo con cierta satisfacción y vuelvo a mi postura inicial.

- Me temo que con que me lo digas no va a ser suficiente para que te crea -levanta la cabeza de nuevo y me mira, ahora desafiante-. ¿Por qué huías?

- ¿Bromea? -me dice realmente sorprendido-, toda la casa estaba rodeada, ¿cómo coño quiere que no intentase huir?

- Si se supone que no has hecho nada malo no tendrías razón alguna para...

- Yo no he dicho que no haya hecho nada malo -dice cortándome la frase a la vez que aparta la mirada de nuevo.

- Dices que no le mataste pero que le conces, ¿de qué?

Me mira dubitativo, pero no me responde, se limita a observarme del mismo modo que lo hago yo. Lo que me sorprende es que aún no haya cruado los brazos, está muy seguro de sí mismo, algo que debo cambiar, de lo contrario no hablará.

- Está bien -digo recogiendo la foto del suelo-. Entre haber salido a la fuga y haber abierto fuego contra la policía calculo que te caerán unos diez años -la vuelvo a meter en el expediente junto con la foto de Dyana Hodge y lo cierro, levantándome de la silla al mismo tiempo-, y si le sumamos un doble asesinato en primer grado, créeme, si te caen veinte serán generosos -pongo bien la silla y veo cómo se pone nervioso, sin apartar la vista de mí-, pero eh, podrás añadirle un nuevo status a tu currículum.

Empiezo a andar hacia la puerta, y justo cuando pongo la mano en el pomo me detiene.

- Espere -me detengo y le miro de reojo-, ¿qué querie saber?

Sonrío antes de girarme y suelto el mango, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la silla, sentándome esta vez sin formalidades.

- Conoces a Michael Feather, ¿de qué?

- Éramos compañeros.

- ¿Compañeros de qué?

- De esto -de repente se levanta la manga del brazo derecho y me muestra un tatuaje, un águila imperial con las alas abiertas que entre las patas lleva un lazo azul-. Todos lo llevamos, es nuestra marca.

- "Wild Eagles" -leo en el lazo azul-. ¿Formas parte de alguna banda o algo así? -digo subiendo la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos.

Pero para mi sorpresa se pone a reír mientras se baja la manga de nuevo.

- ¿Una banda? No, somos mucho más que eso -"Me lo tomaré como un sí", pienso para mis adentros-, somos una familia.

- Pues te recuerdo que un miembro de tu familia te dejó tirado en esa casa, y ese chichón en tu frente -digo refiriéndoome a él con el índice meramente- es la prueba, ambos lo sabemos: te han utilizado, y ahora estás metido en este lío tú solito. Vaya familia, ¿eh? -digo imitando el tono que utilizó al principio.

Eso le ha dolido, lo veo en su mirada, que despega de mis ojos por primera vez. Vamos bien.

- ¿Crees que algún miembro de la banda podría haber matado a Michael?

- No, ni hablar, somos una familia -arqueo una ceja, "¿cómo demonios me dices eso después de lo que te han hecho?" pienso casi indignada, pero veo que él mismo se ha dado cuenta de lo irónico de su situación-, aunque quizás...

Se calla frunciendo el ceño, como si hiciese un repaso de todos los posibles candidatos.

- Necesito un nombre completo, Derek -le digo para que prosiga-, sinó no puedo ayudarte.

- No creo que nadie lo hiciese, pero puede hablar con Gary, Gary Hastings -dice finalmente, y lo anoto de inmediato-. Es uno de los que lleva más tiempo y se llevaba bien con Michael.

- ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

- No, pero sí sé que su madre tiene una floristería.

Justo en este instante el corazón me da un vuelco y ato cabos al instante. Cierro la libreta y me levanto mientras cojo el expediente y me dirijo hacia lap uerta.

- ¡Eh, oiga! -me detengo y me giro hacia él-. He cooperado, hará que reduzcan mi condena, ¿no?

- No puedo prometer nada pero intentaré que no te carguen el muerto.

Y salgo por la puerta como un rayo, encontrándome con Rigsby saliendo también de la salita.

- Qué ocurrente, jefa -me dice con una sonrisa-. "Que no te carguen el muerto", muy bueno.

En ese momento no entiendo a lo que se refiere, tengo la cabeza en otra parte así que lo paso por alto sin apenas darme cuenta.

- Rigsby, localiza a Brenda Hastings -digo sin dejar de andar.

- ¿Crees que este tal Gary sea su hijo?

- Tiene que serlo.

- De acuerdo, ahora voy a por ella.

- Yo voy a intentar rastrear el móvil del cámara, Frank, a ver si hay suerte.

Nos separamos en el cruce del ascensor, yo hacia mi despacho y él hacia las escaleras, pero una exclamación hace detenerme en seco y girarme hacia él.

- Señora Hastings, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

No puede ser que el destino nos haya ahorrado tanto tiempo. Me acerco casi corriendo, pero me detengo al ver que se trata de su hija, Rachel.

- Es mi hermano -dice con la voz entrecortada-, lleva dos días sin aparecer por casa y ya no sabía adónde ir con todo este caos...

Rigsby y yo nos miramos. Definitivamente está implicado, y la banda entera también. Tan sólo espero que cuando le encontremos podamos llevárnoslo esposado, y no en una bolsa para cadáveres...


	13. Dando la vuelta a la tortilla

**Cap. 13: Dando la vuelta a la tortilla**

La llevamos a la sala de reuniones y le traigo un café para que se tranquilice. Para ahorrar tiempo le he dicho a Rigsby que intente rastrear el teléfono del cámara, Frank, mientras yo me encargo del caso. Le doy el café y me siento en la silla de en frente.

- Gracias -me dice cogiendo la taza.

- De nada -respondo amablemente-. Señora Hastings,...

- Llámeme Rachel, por favor -dice apartándose la taza de los labios justo después de dar un pequeño sorbo.

- Está bien, Rachel. Su madre nos dijo que Gary era un chico problemático.

- Sí, pero no del modo que usted cree -dice adelantándose a mi pregunta-. Él siempre ha ido mucho a su aire, pero todo surgió a partir del instituto cuando le empezaron a hacer bullying. Es una cosa horrible, ¿sabe?

- Sí, lo sé -"demasiado bien, quizás" pienso para mis adentros.

- Gary era una de esas personas que no encontraba su lugar en el mundo, siempre se va moviendo de un lugar hacia otro, pero desde hace unos dos años encontró un grupo de gente llamado Wild Eagles -asiento mientras me habla, parece que las cosas concuerdan- con el que se sentía cómodo. Pero créame, agente Lisbon, esa gente no es buena gente...

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Michael Feather era buen amigo de Gary, yo también le conocía, pero nunca quise acercarme demasiado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Michael era un camello, y le pasaba pequeñas cantidades a Gary a buen precio -arqueo las cejas, realmente sorprendida. Esto se pone cada vez peor-. Hablé con él cientos de veces, le dije que lo dejara, le dije que dejase el grupo y que se apartase de gente como Michael, pero no me escuchó -bajó la mirada-, nunca lo hace.

Realmente está afectada. Intento asimilar toda esta información encajándola poco a poco y medito mi siguiente pregunta durante unos instantes.

- Entonces, ¿cree que la banda Wild Eagles trafica con droga?

- No, no creo. Esto era un chanchullo que tenían entre ellos porque siempre se veían a escondidas.

- Ya veo -dejo que tome otro trago de su café antes de seguir-. ¿Y no tiene ni idea de dónde puede estár su hermano?

- He sido totalmente incapaz de localizarlo. Sé que hay un sitio en el que se reúnen, Gary me habló alguna vez de él, es un viejo almacén en la zona oeste, pero no sabría decirles dónde está exactamente. Pero lo que más me temo -empieza a sollozar, apretando fuerte la taza entre sus manos- es que, si han matado a Michael, hayan también matado a Gary...

Rompe a llorar delante de mí y le pongo la mano en el hombro.

- No se preocupe, haremos cuanto podamos para encontrarle con vida.

Asiente aún llorando y le doy un pañuelo, ella me lo acepta y me da las gracias entre llanto y llanto. Yo me limito a sonreír levemente; no se me dan bien estas cosas. Sinceramente me siento mal por ella, pero su hermano no es un santo y, si le encontramos, tendremos que detenerle. Sin embargo, justo entonces veo aparecer a Cho por el pasillo, caminando como si nada hacia su mesa de trabajo.

- Disculpe.

Asiente mientras me levanto y salgo por la puerta directa hacia él.

- Cho -se detiene y se gira hacia mí-, ¿seguro estás bien?

- Sí, tan sólo alguna molestia, pero puedo trabajar.

Me lo pienso dos veces. Recibir un balazo no es tontería aunque haya tenido tanta suerte y sea "superficial" a comparación de lo que podría haber sido. Pero necesito gente, necesito a mi equipo, y conociéndole sé que no querrá estar de brazos cruzados.

- Está bien -digo finalmente-, tú estabas con los periodistas cuando ocurrió, ¿recuerdas algo en concreto?

- He anotado parte de la matrícula del coche que se llevó al cámara.

- Bien, ve con Rigsby y dásela para que la rastree. Luego busca almacenes abandonados en la zona oeste de Sacramento, ahí es donde se reúne la banda que estamos buscando.

- ¿Relacionado con las bombas?

- Y probablemente con el caso -arquea las cejas, sorprendido-. Al parecer hay una conexión entre la segunda víctima y el fabricante del detonador, que es miembro de la banda Wild Eagles.

Asiente sin decir nada, pero antes de que vuelva a la entrevista me detiene pronunciando mi nombre.

- No estoy seguro pero creo que en aquel coche tan sólo había una persona.

Eso me deja con intriga-. ¿Una persona? ¿Estás seguro?

- Cruzamos fuego un instante pero la otra persona disparó a través del coche.

- Pero... es prácticamente imposible que una sola persona conduzca, dispare y además secuestre a otra persona -razono frunciendo el ceño.

Levanto la mirada claramente molesta, pues si lo que dice Cho es cierto aquí hay un gran cambio de planes.

- No le secuestraron -se adelanta a mi pensamiento.

- Se metió él solo en el coche -termino la explicación aún sin creérmelo.

- Él ya sabía que le venían a buscar, nos tendieron una trampa.

- Para recogerle y exculparle haciendo todo un escenario de secuestro -paso de anonadada a cabreada-. Serán hijos de puta...

- Nos la han jugado, nos engañaron. El cámara está con la banda.

- Sí, y nosotros preocupados -digo alzando la voz sin querer.

- Yo no.

Esa frialdad de mi subordinado con más rango siempre me ha sorprendido, pero también dejado mal, como ahora. No le doy importancia, Cho es así. Pongo mi cabeza a funcionar de inmediato.

- Vale, nuevo plan. Llévale la matrícula a Rigsby y luego cancela la búsqueda del cámara por un boletín de arresto.

- Está hecho, jefa -dice poniéndose en marcha.

- Luego céntrate en los almacenes -se gira hacia mí-; les vamos a pillar esta misma noche.

Asiente y sigue su camino. No hay cosa que más me cabree que la gente me engañe descaradamente ante mis propias narices. Pero quien ríe último ríe mejor. Respiro hondo antes de volver a entrar en la sala con la señora Hastings. Me siento a su lado y pienso las palabras antes de hablar.

- ¿Ocurre algo, agente? -me pregunta con ansia-. ¿Han encontrado a mi hermano?

- No, no le hemos encontrado, tan sólo que hemos hecho un avance en el caso -la miro a la cara y finjo estar tranquila-. Váyase a casa, Rachel, aquí no podemos hacer más por usted. Ya ha visto todo lo que...

- Sí, sí, lo sé -dice bajando la cabeza mientras se encoge de hombros; no pretendía hacerla sentir mal.

- En cuanto sepa algo de su hermano le prometo que la llamaré.

- De acuerdo, gracias agente Lisbon.

Ambas nos levantamos y me da la mano formalmente antes de marcharse con un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos. Me sabe mal, pero ahora mismo mi ira supera mi piedad. Sin embargo, una llamada hace que todos mis demonios se evaporen por un instante. Veo un nombre reflejado en mi identificador, un nombre que me hace sonreír levemente.

- Van Pelt -saludo con energía.

- Hola jefa -me responde al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bueno, dentro de lo que cabe. No me duele mucho si no me muevo demasiado.

- Cuanto me alegro -digo realmente contenta.

- Hoy por fin me he podido tener en pie, aunque a las espaldas de los médicos.

- Hey, no hagas tonterías o se te abrirá la herida.

- No eres la más indicada para hablar de reposo, ¿no crees? -me dice con un ligero tono divertido.

Ahí me ha dado, y tiene toda la razón. En otras circunstancias le hubiese recriminado ese comentario puesto que soy su jefa, pero hoy no, hoy soy su amiga, así que me limito a reír levemente.

- ¿Cuando estarás de vuelta? -saco la cabeza al pasillo y veo a Rigsby rompiéndose los cascos con el ordenador-. Aquí realmente haces falta.

- Lo sé, pero aún no me puedo ir. Me quedan como mínimo dos días más -cierro los ojos fastidiada al oir eso-, y ya he intentado todo tipo de sobornos con el médico.

- No te preocupes, nos las apañaremos. Lo importante es que te recuperes.

- ¿Cómo va el caso?

- Pues la verdad es que ha dado un giro inesperado. Cho dice que tan sólo había una persona en el coche, así que deducimos que Frank se metió él solito.

- ¿No fue un secuestro entonces?

- No, al parecer Frank está con la banda a la que pertenece Gary Hastings, los Wild Eagles. Ahora Cho está buscando la posición exacta de su lugar de reunión.

Pero entonces una idea asalta mi cabeza tras recordar las palabras de Cho.

- Van Pelt -prosigo-, ya que estás ahí, ¿crees que podrías pasearte por el hospital con libertad?

- Hombre, soy una herida más y esto es un caos -hace una pausa-, dudo que me digan algo. ¿Por qué?

- Cho dice que cruzó fuego con la persona del vehículo, y la señora Hastings que su hermano lleva dos días sin aparecer por casa.

- ¿Crees que Gary Hastings era el supuesto secuestrador?

- Encaja bastante bien. ¿Necesitas una foto?

- No, recuerdo su cara de la base de datos. Te informaré en cuanto consiga algo.

- Gracias, Van Pelt, y mejórate.

Ambas colgamos a la vez. Si Van Pelt encuentra a Gary éste nos dirá dónde está el resto de la banda y todo lo que queremos saber para desmantelar la trama de las bombas. No me preocupa mucho lo que haga un grupo de jóvenes descerebrados, pero sí me concierne si se dedican a poner en peligro a mí y a mi gente. Además, ¿qué necesidad tenían de poner esa bomba en el aparcamiento con todo lo que ha pasado? No les importaban todas esas personas malheridas, y quisiera saber por qué.

* * *

Cambios, traslados... bah, no voy a dar la bara. Sé que ha sido corto, peeeeeeero tranquilos/as que el siguiente capítulo tendrá más vidilla. Os prometí que lo iba a terminar y eso voy a hacer, así que tarde o temprano llegaremos a una conclusión. A ver si en breve subo el siguiente. Reviews please! :)


	14. Esperanza

**Cap. 14: Esperanza**

Bajo las escaleras a la planta principal y... sorpresa. Marvin está grabando con una cámara de bolsillo mientras Sarah está reportando todo lo que está pasando, y, como no, mi cabeza me vuelve a doler.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? -digo acercándome hacia ellos a paso ligero.

- Y aquí llega la agente Lisbon -me presenta Sarah poniéndose a mi lado-. Ella es la célula madre de todo este gran enrganaje -dice gesticulando-. De esta capaz agente provienen todas las órdenes de los efectivos que hemos visto hace unos minutos. Díganos, agente Lisbon, ¿cómo está la situación? -pero antes de contestar me retira el micro-. Hemos observado que el tráfico está más activo, ¿se han podido abrir las carreteras ya?

Dudo unos instantes entre si seguir con la entrevista por humildad o quitarle el micro y lanzarlo contra la cámara de Marvin. Por solidaridad humana decido lo primero, así que respiro hondo y pienso cuidadosamente la información que voy a dar.

- Se han elaborado rutas alternativas que al parecer ya están totalmente operativas. Por ellas circulan sólo vehículos oficiales...

- ¿Y las ambulancias? -me interrumpe.

- Y las ambulancias -la fulmino con una sonrisa falsa-, por supuesto. Los hospitales están recibiendo a toda la gente herida de las inmediaciones.

- ¿Y cómo está su equipo? Ha tenido unos días muy duros, según tenemos informado, ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es.

"A ver qué va a contar esta vívora unineuronal" pienso con cierto fastidio.

- Uno de sus agentes fue herido en la explosión que hubo hace unos días, ¿conoce su estado?

- Pues precísamente ahora...

- Y también -se gira hacia la cámara- otro miembro de su equipo, agente Lisbon -me mira-, fue alcanzado por una bala en un tiroteo recientemente, ¿verdad?

- Sí, cierto, pero...

- ¿Cómo se siente al ver que los miembros de su equipo van cayendo uno a uno sin remedio alguno? Con todo lo que ha pasado y encima la impotencia de ver que no puede proteger a sus...

- Bueno, ya está bien.

Le doy un golpe con el hombro mientras me dirijo hacia Marvin para quitarle la cámara, quien la baja justo antes de que se la arranque de las manos.

- ¿Qué clase de entrevista era esa? -pregunto tremendamente indignada-. Habéis puesto el dedo en la yaga sin necesidad alguna.

- Sí, sí, lo comprendo agente Lisbon -se excusa Marvin-, y tiene usted toda la razón -mira a Sarah realmente enfadado-. Teníamos una oportunidad y la has fastidiado.

- ¿Yo? Tú me dijiste que le preguntase acerca de su equipo.

- ¡Sí pero con delicadeza, mujer!

- A callar los dos -ordeno con firmeza-. ¿Quién os ha dejado salir? -se miran pero ninguno me dice nada-. Sabéis qué, me da igual.

Paso entre ambos y salgo a fuera. Es mediodía y pese a la cantidad de escombros y humo que aún no han podido ser retirados el sol brilla con fuerza. Miro mi entorno y respiro, pensando, reflexionando. Llevo el teléfono móvil en mi mano derecha, lista para contestar en cualquier momento. No sé por qué pero cada vez que le echo una ojeada a la situación me viene su cara a la cabeza. Tan sonriente, tan infantil... tan Jane. Bajo la mirada al suelo y aprieto el aparato con fuerza inconscientemente. ¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Por qué no contactas conmigo? ¿Por qué no me haces saber que estás bien? ¿Por qué?

Y de repente, como si alguien hubiese escuchado mis plegarias, mi teléfono empieza a vibrar en mi mano. El corazón me da un vuelco y la respiración se me corta, pero no me atrevo a mirar el identificador; he tenido demasiadas decepciones. Dudo unos instantes y finalmente lo miro: "desconocido" leo para mis adentros. Ladeo la cabeza intentando sacar una conclusión. ¿Será él? Descuelgo el teléfono y me lo llevo a la oreja.

- ¿Diga?

Pero un ruido espantoso me obliga a apartarme rápidamente del aparato. Las línias externas a la brigada están dañadas, así que tiene que ser alguien de fuera. No me quiero hacer ilusiones, pero...

- ¿Quién es?

- L..s..n...

Oigo una voz entre el ruido, pero no la sé distinguir bien, y no me quiero fiar de lo que me dice el corazón porque luego va a ser otra decepción más.

- ¿Hola? No puedo oirle.

- G...ci...a...os...t...en.

No entiendo ni una sola palabra; se corta constantemente y el ruido no me permite identificar la voz. Intento acercarme tanto como puedo pero cada vez que me pego mi oido al teléfono un ascendente silbido me hace apartar de nuevo. Lo pongo en manos libres.

- ¿Jane? ¿Jane eres tú?

- L...b...n.. pu...s...rm...

Pero la conexión dura lo justo para escuchar cómo si una puerta pesada se cerrase antes de que se cortase definitivamente la llamada. Me quedo mirando la pantalla de mi móvil unos instantes, hiperventilando. ¿Era él? ¿Pero cómo puedo estar segura? Dios mío, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

Afortunadamente, escucho la voz de Cho detrás de mí y dejo de comerme la cabeza con una llamada que podría haber sido de cualquier persona en cualquier punto de California.

- Lisbon -me giro hacia él-. ¿Estás bien? -me pregunta al ver mi cara; supongo que me habré puesto algo pálida.

- Sí, dime -digo sin más.

- Creo que he encontrado el almacén que buscabas -me da un papel con una dirección-. Es el único lo suficientemente incomunicado para que se reúnan los jovenes con las hormonas tan alteradas.

- Genial, Wayne y yo iremos para allá -me mira con cara de "¿y me vas a dejar aquí?"-. Lo siento, Cho, pero en tu condición no puedes manejarte bien en campo abierto, y no quiero ponerte en peligro más de lo debido.

Aparta la mirada claramente fastidiado pero asiente con firmeza. Me sabe mal pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Me dispongo a ir hacia mi despacho para coger mi arma.

- Mientras puedes emitir un boletín de búsqueda a nombre de Gary Hastings.

- ¿Desaparecido?

- Más bien implicado, pero por ahora prefiero tratarle como desaparecido. A darle un guantazo siempre estamos a tiempo.

Amaga una pequeñísima sonrisa y se me adelanta. Doy un último vistazo al aparcamiento; no parece haber tantos heridos. "Los efectivos están haciendo un buen trabajo" me digo a mí misma, "es hora de que yo haga lo mismo". Entro en el edificio y...

- Agente Lisbon -se me avalanza Marvin-, ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Usted redacta las preguntas y nosotros...

- Id al aparcamiento -le suelto de repente-. Recoged todas vuestras cosas y esperadme allí.

Subo las escaleras a toda prisa; ya no me fío un pelo del ascensor pese a que lo hayan arreglado. Atravieso el pasillo como una bala y llego a mi despacho, pero justo cuando pongo la mano en la puerta oigo la voz de Rigsby llamarme desde el pasillo. Me giro y me hace señas para que vaya. Miro un momento la puerta pero al final voy directamente hacia él, quien al ver que me acerco se sienta en la silla de Van Pelt. Al parecer es con su ordenador con el que ha estado investigando; no me extraña, ahí tiene los mejores programas, lo que me sorprende es que Rigsby haya conseguido averiguar cómo funcionan.

- Lo tengo -me dice todo orgulloso.

- ¿El qué?

- El propietario del coche con el que se simuló el secuestro -me apoyo en su silla mirando hacia el ordenador-. Se llama Ryan Matthews.

La foto de la base de datos no es ni más ni menos que una foto de condena.

- Vaya -digo arqueando las cejas.

- Y tiene un buen historial. Este chico tiene treinta años y ha cometido más delitos que el hijo de Sam. Pero mira por donde -hace doble click y se abre otra pantallita- es el jefe de los Wild Eagles.

- Buen trabajo, Rigsby -me incorporo con una sonrisa-. Cho, emite un boletín de busca y captura contra Ryan Matthews. Rigsby, escoge a cuatro agentes y prepararos -me mira sorprendido-. Tú y yo nos vamos de caza.

Ambos se ponen en movimiento mientras yo me dirijo a mi despacho. Me llevaré también a un artificiero por si a caso. Es una banda pequeña, pero las bombas no son cosas para tomarse a la ligera. Voy a cumplir lo que dije; esta noche vamos a cerrar el caso.


	15. Al borde del absimo

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será el último. Siento haberos hecho sufrir pero como prometí ésta historia tendrá su final como las demás, que os guste o no ya... jeje

Este es más largo que los anteriores, espero que os guste. No os distraigo más, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

**Cap. 15 - Al borde del abismo**

Ya tengo a mi equipo de cinco hombres más Rigsby, a quien he ordenado que me consiga un chaleco y que espere en la entrada principal. Antes de salir debo ocuparme de dos personas personalmente para que me dejen cerrar el caso como es debido. En parte me gustaría que estuviesen ahí para grabarlo todo, pero mi última experiencia con cámaras en campo abierto no es muy buena así que prefiero alejarlos lo máximo posible, y se me ha ocurrido el modo perfecto.

Bajo de nuevo las escaleras hasta la primera planta y empiezo a buscar en cada una de las salas de descanso hasta encontrar a un viejo amigo leyendo en la sala de reuniones.

- Perdona, George, ¿estás muy ocupado?

- Pues no -levanta la vista-, la verdad es que bastante aburrido -dice cerrando la revista-. ¿Necesitas algo?

- Pues sí, un pequeño favor -se levanta y se acerca hacia mí-. Los periodistas están aquí para reportar toda la historia del terremoto, pero no han grabado nada fuera de las instalaciones del CBI -"mentirosa" me autocastigo.

- Entiendo -se apoya en el marco de cristal-. ¿Y quieres que los saque de paseo? -me dice con una sonrisa haciéndose el interesante, lo que también me hace sonreír.

- Yo ahora tengo trabajo con un caso y me preguntaba si podrías...

- Llevarles de paseo para que jueguen un rato -dice cruzando los brazos sin perder esa sonrisa, aún bromeando.

- Veo que te caen tan bien como a mí.

- No sabes cuanto -me dice con una leve carcajada.

- Tan sólo dales una vuelta por la ciudad para que tomen imágenes y reporten lo que tengan que documentar y hagan, ya sabes, cosas de periodistas.

Me mira con una media sonrisa y deja caer los brazos.

- Vete tranquila, me encargaré de ellos.

- Gracias, George -empiezo a andar hacia la salida a paso ligero-, eres el mejor.

- Lo sé, pero me sigues debiendo un almuerzo.

- Lo sé, pero lo veo complicado teniendo en cuenta la situación -alzo la voz para que me pueda oír.

Oigo su risa y levanto la mano a modo de despedida. Entramos en el cuerpo más o menos en la misma época, y siempre me he llevado genial con él. Lástima que pueda verle tan pocas veces. Salgo afuera y me encuentro con Rigsby, quien se está terminando de abrochar el chaleco antibalas.

- Cuando quieras, jefa -me pasa mi chaleco-. Estamos listos.

- Bien, gracias -lo cojo-. Rigs, adelántate tú con el equipo y subid a los coches. Yo enseguida voy.

- De acuerdo.

Rigsby hace una señal con la cabeza a los cuatro agentes para que le sigan mientras yo me pongo e chaleco y busco a Marvin y Sarah con la mirada. Ahí están, y parecen tener una conversación bastante banal. Suspiro y me armo de paciencia antes de comenzar a caminar hacia Marvin, quien al verme acercar hacia él vestida para la acción no puede evitar que los ojos le brillen como a un niño en Navidad.

- ¿Una nueva misión, agente Lisbon? -me pregunta esperando que un gran SI salga de mi boca, y, como no, no le voy a decepcionar.

- Sí, así es -Marvin no puede evitar dar un brinco de alegría-. Pero te recuerdo -me mira de inmediato- que estáis aquí para reportar el terremoto, no los casos del CBI.

- Sí, ya, bueno, podría decirse que va en el lote... ¿no? -me dice no muy convencido, suponiéndose que no iba a salirse con la suya.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que George está cruzando ya el aparcamiento. Me giro de nuevo hacia ellos con una sonrisa; "ahora veréis" pienso maliciosamente.

- Pues lamento comuncarle que se equivoca -justo llega George-. Este es el agente George Turner, y ya que tengo trabajo que hacer, el agente Turner estará encantado de llevarles a donde quieran para grabar, documentar o hacer lo que sea que hagan.

- Pe-pero, agente Lisbon... -Marvin no encuentra palabras-. Fuimos asignados a su unidad...

- Y puesto que mi unidad está escasa de efectivos -digo mirando esta vez a Sarah, quien se siente realmente incómoda- el agente Turner forma ahora parte de ella.

La sonrisa con la que les acabo de contestar no podría ser mayor; una sonrisa de suma satisfacción al conseguir por fin quitármelos de encima. Sigo mi camino mientras escucho como Marvin intenta pasar sobre George para ir tras de mí; pobre ingenuo. Llego hasta el coche donde me espera Rigsby con el motor en marcha. Él sabe manejarse rápido sobre el asfalto, así que dejaré que conduzca él por esta vez. Pisa el acelerador, pone la sirena y salimos los tres coches a toda prisa por la puerta, dejando un mar de miradas detrás nuestro como si de una película se tratara.

Pisándole a fondo no hemos tardado ni veinte minutos, aunque conducir con las carreteras agrietadas no es tarea fácil. Llegamos a la zona que me indicó Cho, pero no nos queda otra que pararnos.

- Ahí va -digo mirando lo que hay justo delante.

La carretera se ha undido por completo unos quince metros acorde con lo que alcanza a ver mi vista.

- Hay que rodearlo -me dice Rigsby.

- Ya, ¿ves algún sitio viable?

Tras unos segundos me señala con la mirada-. Sí, ahí.

Un saliente que llegaba hasta zona segura recorría la fachada sur de uno de los almacenes. El coche es ancho, pero creo que sí que podremos pasar. Preferiría dejar los coches aquí para no tener que lidiar con este riesgo innecesario pero no hay tiempo y el almacén parece ser de los últimos. Así pues, con la máxima precaución y tras avisar a los dos coches que completan el convoy, procedemos a bordear la enorme brecha que se abre ante nosotros.

- Con cuidado, Rigs -no puedo evitar repetirle una y otra vez-, despacio.

- Lo intento.

No puedo despegar los ojos de la ventanilla. Si caemos no hay manera de volver a subir, en suposición de no quedar aplastados por el coche o el hormigón. Finalmente logramos pasar los tres coches sin problemas. Con las sirenas apagadas, aparcamos justo delante del almacén. Salimos del coche y cogemos el equipo, pero aún así busco una señal que me confirme que estamos donde debemos estar. Doy un leve rodeo al edificio y justo veo una gran W con una gran ágila en el medio.

- Aquí es -comunico por radio-. Prepararos, vamos a entrar.

Con señales nos divido en dos grupos, dos agentes con Rigsby y dos conmigo. Dejo al artificiero de apoyo por si a caso. Nos colocamos ambos equipos en posición, uno a cada lado de la enorme puerta de hierro corredera. Les hago señas para que la abran, lo que causa un ligero estruendo de lo pesada que es. Justo entonces el corazón me da un salto. Es el mismo ruido que escuché antes de que se cortase la llamada; alguien llamó desde aquí. Pero sacudo la cabeza y me centro en lo que ahora nos concierne. Entro con el arma en alto seguida de mi equipo de dos agentes.

- ¡Policía, todo el mundo al suelo! -grito para avisar de nuestra llegada, siguiendo el protocolo.

Pero para mi sorpresa no hay más que cajas y una zona apartada al fondo con un sofá, un televisor y una mesa con chatarra en la que hay un hombre soldando. Rigsby se pone a mi lado mientras los otros agentes se despliegan por todo el almacén.

- ¡Al suelo, ya! -le ordeno con toda la autoridad de la que soy capaz.

El hombre se gira de repente; parece que no nos había oido hasta entonces. Me doy cuenta de que lleva unas orejeras industriales puestas. Muevo el arma sin dejar de apuntarle indicándole que deje lo que está haciendo. Suelta en seguida el soplete y levanta las manos. Lleva una máscara protectora así que no se le ve la cara.

- ¡Despejado!

- ¡Despejado!

- No hay nadie más, señora -me avisan finalmente.

- Bien -me centro en el sujeto que tengo delante-. Rigsby -le hago una señal con la cabeza para que le espose.

Mantengo el arma en alto hasta que Rigsby lo arrodilla y le pone las esposas. Entonces me acerco yo y le quito las orejeras y la máscara.

- ¿Tú? -no puedo evitar sorprenderme.

- ¿Frank? -alucina también Rigsby.

Pero el muy capullo tan sólo se limita a sonreír. Me fijo entonces en lo que estaba soldando, y me doy cuenta de que era un dispositivo con cargas de C4.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien colocó la bomba en el CBI?

- No diré nada sin la presencia de un abogado -me dice con el tono más arrogante que he oído en mi vida.

En este momento las ganas de matarle rebosan mis límites. Sabíamos que estaba implicado, ¿pero cómo se atrevió a hacer eso? ¡Y delante de mis propias narices! Me sigue mirando a los ojos con esa estúpida sonrisa. Aprieto los labios con fuerza y de la rabia le doy un golpe con mi derecha, que resulta ser en la que llevo la pistola. Sin querer le he dado con la culata del arma, a lo que me quedo yo misma sorprendida. No pretendía agredirle de tal forma. Queda tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, por lo que Rigsby le mira y luego me mira a mí.

- ¿Crees que le he matado? -es lo primero que se me ocurre preguntar.

Pero un quejido seguido de un grito de dolor me da la respuesta.

- Desgraciadamente, no -me responde mientras se agacha para cogerle de la camiseta-. Vamos, arriba.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, zorra de mierda!

- Que te calles -Rigsby lo coge por el cuello de la camiseta con fuerza-. ¿O quieres que te dé otra vez?

Frank me mira con desprecio mientras que Rigsby lo hace con una ligera sonrisa. Por dentro sonrío también, pero me limito a decirle que se lo lleve. Guardo la pistola tras limpiarla un poco y le doy un vistazo al lugar con las manos en la cintura.

- Agente Lisbon -me llama uno de los agentes-. Hemos encontrado más cargas de C4.

- ¿Dónde?

- Esas cajas de ahí están llenas -me dice señalando-. El artificiero las está inspeccionando.

- Que pida refuerzos si necesita más efectivos.

- De acuerdo -pero antes de irse se detiene un instante-. Señora, si me lo permite -le presto mi atención-. Aún suerte que hemos encontrado este lugar. Sea lo que sea lo que planeaban, iba a ser algo grande.

- Querían subir de status y qué mejor momento que este... -razono en voz alta-. Bien, peinad la zona, recoged pruebas que impliquen a la banda y etiquetad todo lo que encontréis hasta que lleguen los efectivos de la policía de Sacramento.

- A la orden.

Salgo fuera del edificio y le echo un vistazo. "Tiene que haber algún teléfono cerca" pienso encaprichada aún en esa llamada. "Quizás quien me llamó fue un miembro de la banda, o incluso Gary" razono acercándome a la esquina norte de la fachada. Y justo, una cabina telefónica. Sin embargo, antes de poder acercarme Rigsby me llama.

- Ya le he metido en el coche, pero está muy cabreado.

- Que se fastidie, yo también lo estoy.

- ¿Nos lo llevamos a la brigada?

- Ve tirando tú, yo me quedaré por aquí para supervisar todo esto.

Creo que no he sonado lo suficientemente convincente, pero aún así acata mi orden y se va, no sin antes mirarme de esa forma habitual suya, como si quisiera decirme que vaya con cuidado. Espero a que se suba en el coche y me quedo mirando con las manos en los bolsillos. Justo entonces mi teléfonno suena de nuevo. Es Van Pelt.

- Van Pelt, hola.

- Jefa, he econtrado a Gary Hastings -mi cara se ilumina-, pero no está herido, está con otro hombre en la sala de espera. Quizás están aquí por el hombre al que alcanzó Cho -deduce muy ábil-, otro miembro de la banda, el que recogió al cámara.

- Seguramente. ¿Cómo es el otro chico?

- Alto, pelo castaño oscuro y corto, ojos verdes... Sobre los treinta.

- Tiene que ser Ryan Matthews -deduzco al escuchar su descripción.

- Parecen estar preocpados, incluso alterados. Más Matthews que Gary, quien parece estar disculpándose -me describe con cierto disimulo; deduzco que no estará muy lejos de ellos.

- Hay una orden de desaparición a nombre de Gary pero no sé si la de detención contra Matthews estará ya oficialmente. Llama a Cho y confírmalo. Si te dice que sí, tienes luz verde para detenerles a ambos y...

Pero entonces un echo me hace dejar de hablar para darle toda mi atención.

- ¿Jefa?

- ¿Pero qué...?

Veo cómo el coche de Rigsby da un giro repentino hacia la izquierda y se endereza un instante para seguir haciendo eses.

- Van Pelt, habla con Cho y luego ocúpate de los otros dos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lisbon? -me pregunta asustada.

No contesto y cuelgo el teléfono. No puedo despegar los ojos del coche de Rigsby, el cual se dirige a toda velocidad haciendo curvas hacia la fosa de hormigón que hemos pasado antes.

- A que se ha desatado el muy hijo de...

Empiezo a correr con todas mis fuerzas aún pese a llevar el chaleco encima. Corro y corro y corro, pero parece como si no avanzanse nada. "Van a caer" pienso al ver que el coche sigue su trayectora de serpiente, "¡Van a caer!".

- ¡Rigsby! -empiezo a gritar-. ¡Sal del coche! ¡Salta!

Sé que no puede oírme pero la ansiedad me obliga a gritar. Sigo corriendo tan rápido como puedo. Finalmente el coche gira a tiempo, pero va tan rápido que vuelca hacia donde me temía.

- ¡No! -se me corta la respiración por un instante pero aprieto el paso de nuevo-. Mierda... ¡Rigsby!


	16. Cuando se cierra una puerta otra se abre

Antes de nada, perdón por las faltas ortográficas del capítulo anterior. No lo revisé por falta de tiempo. Como dije, este es el último episodio. Dejad vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado pese al graaan agujero negro que dejé casi tres años atrás. Muchas gracias por leer mis alocadas y rebuscadas historias, espero veros pronto en otra de ellas ;)

Y sin más dilación... ¡empezamos!

* * *

**Cap. 16 - Cuando se cierra una puerta, otra se abre**

Todo ha sucedido tan rápido que tan siquiera recuerdo cómo hemos llegado a esta situación. Parpadeo mientras cojo aire por la boca. Siento dolor, dolor en mis rodillas, pero no puedo moverme; la vida de Rigsby cuelga literalmente de mis manos. Aún no sé cómo he conseguido llegar hasta él a tiempo. Logró saltar del coche justo antes de caer al vacío y quedó colgando de una barra de hierro, dándome el tiempo justo para llegar hasta él. Ahora soy su único sustento a la vida y se aferra con fuerza. No le culpo.

He conseguido cogerle pero pesa demasiado para que yo sola pueda subirle. Él me tiene cogida por los brazos y yo a él por el chaleco. Las manos nos sudan a ambos... Mierda, ¡se me está resbalando! No, no pienso permitirlo. Hemos pasado por mucho para terminar así. Me duele demasiado así que suelto su chaleco para agarrarle de los brazos. Al notarse suelto por un instante se ha agarrado con más fuerza, y ahora la que resbala soy yo. Noto cómo las rodillas empiezan a deslizarse sobre la grava del asfalto levantado... y me duele.

- ¡Lisbon! -me grita Rigsby-. Tus rodillas...

- ¡Lo sé! -me adelanto-. ¡No es nada! -miento con convicción-. Tú céntrate en subir, ¿vale? -me asiente como puede-. ¿Ves algún lugar donde apoyarte?

Mira para ambos lados desesperadamente, lo que nos hace mover a ambos y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. No obstante, Rigsby está tan agobiado que ni repara en ello; en parte, mejor.

- ¡No veo ninguno!

- Tiene que haber algún saliente donde poder agarrarte -clavo los dedos en su camisa-, algún hierro o trozo de hormigón -resbalo unos centímetros más y no puedo evitar gemir de dolor-. ¡Vamos, Rigsby, no sé cuanto más podré aguantar!

Veo cómo observa ahora con más atención. Parece que al fin empieza a escucharme.

- ¡Sí, sí, ahí hay un saliente!

- ¿Puedes aclanzarlo?

- Creo que sí, pero tengo que impulsarme -me dice con suma preocupación.

Impulsarse dice... el problema está en que yo pueda aguantarlo. Pese a mis dudas asiento con la cabeza firmemente e intento clavarme en el sitio tanto como puedo pese a que las rodillas me están matando.

- Cuando diga tres, saltas -empiezo a balancearlo como puedo-. Una... Dos... -cojo impulso-. ¡Tres!

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rá balanceé con todas mis fuerzas para que pudiese llegar al saliente y cogerse a la barandilla de hierro; soltó mis manos a la vez que mis rodillas resbalaron del todo y entonces escucho cómo acaba de rasgarse el pantalón mientras veo un ligero rastro de sangre, mi sangre. Noto cómo me despego del suelo y automáticamente mis brazos se abren ante el vacío por instinto, pero no hay nada donde agarrarme. Mis rodillas ya no tocan la grava y siento el viento tras mi nuca. No obstante, un repentino golpe en el estómago me hace retroceder en el acto, tirándome con fuerza de vuelta hacia la carretera agrietada.

Caigo de espaldas y ruedo un par de metros, pero la caída no ha sido contra el suelo; alguien me ha cogido y ha amortiguado el primer golpe. Tras pasar sobre aquella persona debido a la inercia caigo finalmente boca abajo, pero de cara hacia la enorme grieta por donde se acaba de despeñar el coche con Frank dentro, el cual supongo que habrá muerto. Me cuesta ajustar la visa pero entonces reparo en algo: lo que he sentido antes no era un golpe, eran dos manos unidas tirando de mí para evitar una muerte segura. Sea quien sea, me ha salvado la vida.

Levanto la cabeza como puedo; pese a salvarme la vida la verdad es que me ha dolido bastante. Me pongo la mano en el estómago tras toser un poco y luego intento incorporarme lo antes posible. Quiero saber quién ha sido la persona que me ha salvado.

- ¿Pero qué...? No puede ser...

Cuando se levanta lo hace de cara a mí, y el muy desgraciado aún se atreve a dedicarme su mejor sonrisa mientras me saluda con una mano y se lleva la otra al muslo de la pierna derecha. Es nada más y nada menos que el imbécil al que he estado buscando desde hace una semana, el cretino que me ha tenido durante siete días y siete noches sin apenas dormir ni comer, el idiota que se ha atrevido a reaparecer salvándome la vida... Es él, finalmente he encontrado a Patrick Jane, aunque más bien es él quien me ha encontrado a mí.

Me quedo estupefacta en el sitio, ya de pue, mirándole e intentando recuperar el aliento después de recibir esta descargar de pura adrenalina. Él, por el contrario, me sigue mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sencillamente no sé cómo reaccionar, pero tengo muy claro lo primero que voy a hacer.

empiezo a andar hacia él tan rápido como puedo, y veo que él responde del mismo modo, pero va cojo, apenas puede dar dos pasos cuando yo ya he dado seis. Decide esperarme en el sitio sin perder la sonrisa, estirándome su mano izquierda. Cuando por fin llego hasta él aprovecho la carrerilla para abalanzarme sobre él y darle... el mayor puñetazo que le han dado en toda su vida. Cae directo al suelo y yo me arrepiento al instante sólo por haberme hecho polvo la mano y sus respectivos nudillos.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? -me pregunta desde el suelo con la mano en la boca-. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- ¿Y encima tienes la santísima vergüenza de preguntármelo? -le grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos miramos a los ojos un instante pero aparto la mirada de inmediato. Maldita sea, ahora me dan ganas de llorar, aunque no sé si de rabia o de alivio.

- Lisbon... Lo siento -me dice realmente arrepentido-, sé que debería haberte avisado de algún modo.

- ¿Deberías? -repito con el cabreo más grande que recuerdo haber tenido-. Deberías no, ¡tenías que haberme dicho algo! ¿Tienes la menor idea de todo lo que me has hecho pasar?

- Te llamé pero las líneas...

- ¡Hay otros modos de avisar a la gente! Y más siendo tú, señor Mentalista, seguro se te habría ocurrido algún modo, ¡maldito cretino!

Con dificultad logra incorporarse y ponerse en pie delante de mí por sí solo, porque si esperaba mi ayuda lo tiene claro. Me mira sin saber muy bien qué decir, parece algo confuso con mi reacción. Le miro a los ojos aún muy enfadada, irritada, furiosa, cabreada... y, sin saber porque, las lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por mis mejillas sin que yo tan siquiera parpadee. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le he echado de menos.

- Lisbon... Perdóname. Estuve dos días inmóvil, tuve la gran suerte de encontrar a alguien con nociones de enfermería y más adelante de encontrar un televisor que medio funcionase. Vi que estabas bien, que todos lo estabais, así que me centré en mi situación y en ayudar a quienes pude.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? -pregunto aún llorando como una niña pequeña plantificada delante de él, quien me mira sin entender muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta-. Lo único que quería era saber que estabas vivo.

Parece que por fin lo ha entendido. La diferencia entre ambos es que él sabía que yo estaba bien, él tenía esa tranquilidad, yo no. Baja la mirada y se queda callado. Reflexiono entonces, "creo que me he pasado" pienso durante un instante, pero antes de poder disculparme me encuentro pegada a su cuerpo.

- Lo siento... lo siento muchísimo...

Me abraza con tanta fuerza que me duele, pero no me importa. Simplemente me limito a llorar en su hombro... y a abrazarle. No estoy segura pero diría que él también ha derramado alguna lágrima. Pero no diré nada, no ahora que le tengo sano y salvo, ahora que sé que está bien. Separa su pecho para mirarme a la cara; sí, tiene los ojos rojos. Pone sus manos sobre mis mejillas y seca mis lágrimas con los pulgares, aunque sigo llorando sin decir nada. No diré nada, tan sólo me dejaré llevar por una vez. Empiezo a cerrar los ojos al ver que se acerca a mí con la misma intención. Noto su nariz contra la mía y seguidamente sus labios en los m...

- Esto... ¿hola? ¿Lisbon?

La voz de Rigsby nos hace abrir los ojos justo cuando el sentido común vuelve a mí y la cabeza se impone de nuevo al corazón. Me echo hacia atrás en el último instante, a lo que Jane me mira con cara de "¿qué ha sido eso?". Pongo los ojos como platos al darme cuenta: ¡se me había olvidado que Rigsby sigue ahí abajo!

- Oh, Dios mío -digo al acordarme-. ¡Rigsby sigue atrapado! -le explico a Jane como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la brecha de hormigón a paso ligero.

- ¿Y qué hace Rigsby en una grieta de hormigón a más de quince metros del suelo? -me pregunta Jane siguiéndome tras de mí a la pata coja.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? -sigue preguntando Rigsby tan alto como alcanza su voz.

- ¡Sí, Rigsby, tranquilo! -me asomo-. Te sacaremos de ahí.

- Gracias a Dios...

Jane se asoma a mi lado-. Hombre, Wayne -le saluda con un leve gesto-. ¿Cómo has terminado ahí abajo?

- ¡Jane! -del susto casi se cae.

Pero entonces se me ocurre exactamente la misma pregunta.

- Es verdad -me giro hacia él y él hace lo mismo-, ¿cómo narices has terminado tú aquí? -gira los ojos hacia un lado sin mover la cabeza, como hace cuando está maquinando una respuesta rápida-. Estábamos en la cafetería cuando comenzó el terremoto.

- Pues... es una larga historia.

Le miro con cara de "no tienes remedio" mientras mis labios dibujan una sonrisa inconscientemente.

* * *

Dos meses después...

"Sacramento ya vuelve a estar en pleno funcionamiento. Aún se están reconstruyendo varias zonas de la ciudad, pero las principales vías hace semanas que son perfectamente viables. La gente aún está conmocionada, quién no, pero saldremos adelante, de eso no tengo duda.

Respecto al caso, está cerrado y archivado. Ryan Matthews fue detenido por Van Pelt. ¿Los cargos? Asesinar a Dyana Hodge y Michael Feather. ¿Motivo? Amor. Se ve que él y Gary Hastings estaban liados, Dyana iba a contárselo a su hermana y Michael fue un cabo suelto a resolver. Estaban en el hospital esperando a su compañero Ethan Hawks. Él conseguía los explosivos y conducía el coche en la fuga de Frank, quien disfruta de una fabulosa estancia en la cárcel. Ah, y con la ayuda de Jane logré desembucharle el motivo (sin pegarle, que conste, aunque me hubiese encantado tras escuchar la razón por la que lo hicieron). Pusieron la bomba para intentar matarme a mí y al equipo, que éramos quienes llevaban el caso de Dyana Hodge, y así los de arriba apartarían el caso para centrarse en el supuesto ataque terrorista que había atentado contra los heridos y cuerpos de rescate sin escrúpulos. De este modo la banda quedaría libre sin sentencia alguna y todo quedaría olvidado. Qué hijos de la gran... en fin.

Gary está cumpliendo con su condena mediante servicios sociales, pero también está reconstruyendo la relación con su familia, algo de lo que me alegro bastante. Si no estás bien contigo mismo jamás lo estarás con quienes te rodean, así que supongo que éste es el primer paso para su redención. Aparte, el equipo marcha bien. Pedimos refuerzos y no tardaron en sacar a Rigsby del agujero. Van Pelt ya está de vuelta y Cho hace semanas que vuelve a lucir ambos brazos, aunque dudo mucho que con el permiso explícito del médico.

Respecto a mí al fin puedo verme sin magulladuras, heridas, moratones u otro tipo de sucedáneo que cause dolor, aunque... bueno, las cosas han cambiado un poco en la oficina. Dos días después de encontrar a Jane le fuí a buscar al hospital porque allí no lo aguantaban más, y puesto que no podía conducir con la pierna así me lo llevé a casa. Y pese a las circunstancias... no hicimos nada. Yo seguí mi rutina y él se dedicó a toquetearme todas mis cosas, algo que por cierto es sumamente molesto. Aún así debo reconocer que es agradable la sensación de llegar a casa y tener a alguien que te esté esperando simplemente para hablar de cómo ha ido el día, y en mi caso pelearme por cualquier tontería. Aunque no debemos de estar tan mal porque ya que hace casi tres semanas que ha dejado las mueltas y aún sigue en mi casa... No te voy a mentir: sí, terminamos lo que empezamos, aunque no estoy tan segura de haber terminado nada, más bien diría que lo empezamos. Supongo que a la larga todo se reduce a eso, cuando una cosa termina, otra empieza."

- Lisbon -oigo una voz tras de mí-. ¿Aún sigues con ese diario?

- Si no me dejas tranquila difícilmente podré terminarlo algún día -digo en un tono molesto sin tan siquiera girarme.

- Pues sigue con él después, tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Adónde? -miro el reloj de mi escritorio-. Son las nueve de la noche.

- Siempre con tantas preguntas...

Se acerca a mí, me coge de la muñeca y me levanta de la silla como si fuese una muñeca de trapo. Pero antes de poder decir nada me besa con fuerza. Se separa de mí y me mira a los ojos, aún sin haber podido reaccionar.

- Nos vamos a cenar fuera. Tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte.

Y se va tal como había venido. Me quedo mirando la puerta un instante para luego analizar lo que acaba de pasar. Sacudo finalmente la cabeza restándole importancia; no es la primera vez que lo hace. Pongo una rodilla sobre la silla y cojo el bolígrafo de nuevo. "Así es Patrick Jane" sigo redactando, "tan imprevisible como un huevo _kinder_, la diferencia sería que en ellos te puede tocar cualquier cosa, y de Patrick tan sólo puede tocarte lo bueno." Cierro el librito y pongo el bolígrafo encima. Suspiro. "Sí, soy una chica afortunada" pienso con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Te estás vistiendo? -me grita desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Que ya voy!

"Pero a este paso terminaré soltera otra vez y en la cárcel por estrangular a un miembro de la brigada..."

FIN

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
